Destiny Takes A Hand
by cheebs
Summary: Rei finds a new love and a new understanding of life.
1. Woman in Chains

  
Some notes:  
1. This takes place shortly before Rei's 18th birthday.  
2. I am an 80's new wave child! Deal with it. The chapter titles  
are song titles, and lyrics shall be at the end.  
3. Vocabulary for gaijin at the end.  
  
Without further ado,  
Sailor Chibi Kamen's Theatre presents:  
  
Destiny Takes A Hand  
  
chapter 1  
  
Woman In Chains  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was a quiet day at Jinja Hikawa. A lone figure strode  
purposefully up the steps, the midmorning sun highlighting his  
greying hair. He made his past the public area to the dwellings  
farther in. He rapped lightly on the main door.  
  
"Ohayo? Is anyone here?"  
  
There was a muffled, unintelligible response, then the sound  
of quick footsteps. The door slid open from within.  
  
"Ohayo, Usachan! Ara, you're...early...." Rei's voice   
trailed off as she stared wide-eyed at the man before her.  
"Otosan...?" she managed to gasp out just before doing  
something *very* unRei-like: she fainted.  
  
************  
  
"Rei-san?"  
  
At the sound of her name Rei's eyes fluttered open. She  
sat up with a start.  
  
"Otosan! Gomen nasai, I just didn't expect you since it  
isn't my birthday."  
  
"No, Rei-san," her father said as he laid a hand on her  
shoulder. She flinched as though burned. He sighed and  
went on. "I should have told you I was coming, but I was...  
I mean, I thought you might not want me here. I know  
we haven't been close-" he paused for her rebuttal but  
none came "-demo this is important.  
  
"Do you remember my friends, the Todas? Their son,  
Masazumi, is near your age. You two played together  
before...." His voice trailed off to nothing as he saw the   
pain in his daughter's eyes.  
  
"Hai, Papa, I remember," she answered, calling him a  
name she hadn't used since coming to live at the shrine. Her  
dark eyes glittered with tears. "How are they?"  
  
"They're fine. They inquired about you, also, Masazumi  
in particular. He was quite taken with your photo. He said  
you are quite beautiful." Rei blushed slightly at this. "He's  
looking forward to the wedding."  
  
Mataka! Rei's eyes widened, then narrowed to slits.  
"I've told you before, Otosan, I won't marry him. You can't  
force me," she said in a cool, calculated tone.  
  
"Rei, I'm your father! You will do as I say without  
arguement!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should've acted like a father! Instead  
you dumped me here when I needed you most, just so you  
could further your career and galavant around with  
whatever women you chose!" Rei shouted angrily.  
  
He moved so swiftly that Rei couldn't escape the blow  
across her face. His heavy ring opened a small cut on her  
reddening cheek. Rather than dodging the next blow, she  
caught his hand less than an inch from her face and bent his  
fingers painfully back.  
  
"Iie, Otosan. You will not hit me again," she said calmly.  
He struck with his other fist. This time she grabbed his arm  
and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed flat on his  
back. She sprang onto his chest and prepared to deliver a  
crushing blow to his throat. Her hand stopped just millimeters  
short. "Next time I won't pull my strike. You. Will. *Not*. Hit.  
Me. Again!" She emphasized each word, her voice hard as  
steel. Flames danced in her eyes. A hot wind blew through  
the room.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Reichan! The door was open, so I  
came in. Are you readEEEEE!!!" Usagi shrieked as she saw  
the apparent intruder. The pair slowly got to their feet.  
  
"Usachan, daijobu. This is my father," Rei explained.  
"He was just leaving. Otosan, this is Tsukino Usagi, one of  
my friends. We're going out."  
  
"Ohayo, Hinosama," said Usagi, still puzzled. "Nice to  
meet you."  
  
"Likewise, Tsukinosan. Rei, we will talk later."  
  
"Iie. We will not. There is nothing to be said. And, as  
far as I am concerned, I have no father. Get out!" Rei  
turned her back on her father and stalked into her  
bedroom.  
  
Usagi glowered at Rep. Hino and followed her friend  
out of the room. She tapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Reichan? Daijobu? What happened?"  
  
The only response was a muffled sob. Usagi slid the  
door open slowly. She was unprepared for the sight that  
greeted her: Rei sat in the corner, knees drawn to her  
chest, head resting on her arms. Her raven hair formed  
a thick curtain around her as she keened softly to herself.  
  
"Oneechan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked her dearest  
friend, kneeling down and embracing the distraught girl.  
At this Rei's sobs turned into a heartwrenching wail, all  
her anger and hurt coming out as one. All Usagi could do  
was hold and rock her, as she had done for ChibiUsa so  
many times.  
  
When Rei had calmed down enough to speak she  
turned her tear stained face to her soul-sister. "Arigato,  
imoutochan. I would have killed him if you hadn't come  
when you did." Usagi's eyes widened slightly,startled by  
the certainty of the statement. She knew it had been a  
long time since Rei last saw her father, but she was  
unaware of Rei's deep hatred for him.  
  
"Oneechan, I understand if you don't want to tell me  
about it, but I wish you would," Usagi gently prodded.  
She put her hand to the cut on Rei's cheek.  
  
Rei nodded and took a deep breath. "It started when  
I was born. There were complications and my mother  
was unable to have any more children. Of course, my  
father wanted a boy to carry on the family name. Since  
that wasn't going to happen he did what he thought was  
the next best thing and arranged for me to marry the son  
of his college roommate, Toda Masazumi. My father wanted  
to make sure I was well taken care of. At least then he gave  
a damn.  
  
"Mas-kun and I played together as children, before...  
Mama died." She cast her violet eyes downward.  
"We've kept in touch over the years at our parents' insistence,  
mostly through letters. Every so often, a photo would arrive, or  
Otosan would send one of me. He's been living in America  
since he was ten. He's nineteen, in his third year of college,  
and very handsome. He seems nice enough. Lately he's taken  
to sending me flowers." She gestured to an extravagant  
bouquet of yellow iris and purple miniature orchids.  
  
"Oh, Usachan! What am I going to do?" she sobbed.  
  
"Rei," Usagi gently smiled. "Have you even met him?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "I don't want to. I'm afraid I might  
actually like him."  
  
"Rei no baka!" Usagi stuck out her tongue. Rei did the  
same. Both girls broke into fits of laughter. Rei tackled  
Usagi and knocked her over, pretending to growl but laughing  
too hard. Usagi got Rei into a headlock and gave her a  
nuggie. "Give?"  
  
"Hai, I give!" Rei laughed.  
  
"Hey, psych-beast?" Usagi leaned back on her elbows.  
  
"Nani, odango-atama?"  
  
"Give the guy a fair chance. Don't throw away a chance at  
happiness to spite your father. You're the one who'll get hurt."  
Usagi's crescent moon began to glow.  
  
"So, are you ready to go shopping? There's a new piercing  
pagoda in the mall and I wanna check it out."  
  
"Just what you need," Rei groaned, "another hole in your  
head."  
  
"Iie, just what *you* need! What do you think your father  
will say when he gets the bill for your new navel ring?"  
  
An evil grin spread over Rei's face. "Let's find out, ne?  
  
  
@}~~`~~~,~~{@ @}~~`~~~,~~{@ @}~~`~~~,~~{@ @}~~`~~~,~~{@  
  
  
you better love loving and you better behave  
woman in chains  
calls her man the great white hope  
says she's fine she'll always cope  
woman in chains  
well i feel lying and waiting is a poor man's deal  
and i feel hopelessly weighed down by your eyes of steel  
it's a world gone crazy keeps woman in chains  
trades her soul as skin and bones  
sells the only thing she owns  
woman in chains  
men of stone  
well i feel deep in your heart there are wounds time can't heal  
and i feel somebody somewhere is trying to breathe  
well you know what i mean  
it's a world gone crazy keeps woman in chains  
it's under my skin but out of my hands  
i'll tear it apart but i won't understand  
i will not accept the greatness of man  
it's a world gone crazy keeps woman in chains  
so free her  
  
Tears for Fears  
--------------------  
Vocabulary for gaijin (of which I am one) :)  
  
ohayo gozaimasu= good morning otosan=father  
  
gomen(nasai)=(very)sorry wakataimas=i know  
  
mataka=not again daijobu=it's alright  
  
oneechan=big sister imouto=little sister  
  
arigato=thanks baka=stupid nani=what  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A red curtain covered with lavender roses comes down,  
closing the Theatre. Ja mata, minna. O-daijini. 


	2. Head Over Heels

Author's rant and vocabulary at bottom. :)  
  
  
Sailor Chibi Kamen's Theatre presents:  
  
Destiny Takes A Hand  
  
chapter 2  
  
Head Over Heels  
  
*********************************************************************  
*the next day*  
  
RRRRRRING!!!  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!" Rei wrapped a towel around her  
soaked hair.  
  
RRRRRRING!!!  
  
"Shimatta! Can't I bathe in peace?" Rei grumbled, tying  
her bath robe.  
  
RRRRRRING!!!  
  
Rei muttered something about frying the f-ing phone as  
she nearly slipped on the wet floor.  
  
RRRRRRING!!!  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Rei finally answered the phone after  
thirteen rings. There was deafening silence.  
  
"Is anyone there?" She was getting rapidly pissed off.  
  
"Hai, gomen. Hino Rei-san?" came a man's voice.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Reisan, watashi wa Toda Masazumi. I felt that we  
should talk."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Masazumisan. What do you wish to discuss?"  
Rei dreaded the answer.  
  
"Um, well,....Your father has spoken to my parents. He says...  
things about you."  
  
"Like?" she asked a little too sharply.  
  
"Like...you are no longer an honorable woman. He calls you  
an insane, demonic whore who is unfit to be my wife."  
  
"NANI?!?!" Rei was furious. "The truth is I don't *want* to be  
your wife. I don't want to be *anyone's* wife right now! I'm not  
even out of high school yet. And, as to my 'honor,' that is my  
business alone."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Reisan. I was merely repeating what was  
said, albeit in bad taste. I meant no offense," Mas apologized.  
  
"None taken," Rei mumbled.  
  
"Um, look, Reisan? I know the circumstances are awkward,  
but I'd really like to see you. I hardly remember you anymore.  
I know we were friends once. I'd like the chance to know  
you again. There's no pressure from me. My parents, on the  
other hand...well, I can handle them.  
  
"I'm only here for a short visit during Spring Break. Can we  
meet?"  
  
"Wakataimasen, Masazumisan...."  
  
"Reisan," his voice became soft, "let's just forget about  
our parents' plans for us. As you say, you are young. We both  
are. Demo, you are a beautiful woman and I would very much  
like the chance to get to know you. Dozo, tenshihana, allow me  
the honor of your company."  
  
By this time Rei was blushing furiously. She *was* very  
interested in meeting the handsome college student whose  
picture she was holding. She could just imagine his laughing  
green eyes gazing deep into her violet ones, holding hands  
as the Earth rose behind them. Where did that come from?  
Baka! I'm starting to daydream as much as Usagi.  
  
"Hai, Masazumisan. We can meet."  
  
"Kakkoii! How about later on? I can come by after I visit my  
family, around four o'clock. And, please, call me Mas."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then. Ja!"  
  
Rei hung up, then pressed a number on the speed dial.  
  
"Mosh...?" a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Usachan, he called me!!!!" Rei practically shrieked with  
joy.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi woke immediately. "Sugoi! So...?"  
  
"Well, he's coming over at four...."  
  
"Kakkoii! I'll come over and help you get ready! See you  
soon!" Usagi hung up and bounced out of bed, knocking  
Luna to the floor.  
  
WHOOMPH!!  
  
"Gomen, Lunachan!" came Usagi's bubbly voice from  
the closet. She slipped out of her pajamas and pulled on a  
simple powder-blue dress with sheer sleeves. She flew to  
her dressing table and put her hair up in the usual odango,  
humming all the while.  
  
"Usagichan, you're awfully cheerful about waking up.  
Were you dreaming about Mamochan again?" Luna  
teased.  
  
"Hai. Demo,that's not important. Oh, nekochan, do you  
remember what I told you last night, about Rei? That whole  
marriage thing? Well, he called her and he's coming over  
at four o'clock and oh Kamisama! it's after twelve! I  
have to go! Ja mata, Luna!" she jabbered as she grabbed  
her makeup kit and ran out the door.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes.Some things never change.  
  
"Itai!" came from the hallway, and Usagi ran back into her  
bedroom. "Luna!" she screeched, "why didn't you remind  
me about Minachan? You *know* I'm supposed to go to the  
arcade to meet her!"  
  
"Usagi no baka. You keep saying you can take care of  
yourself, you're a big girl, but you still rely on me as an  
appointment book."  
  
Ignoring Luna, Usagi grabbed her phone and dashed  
to her futon, throwing herself down as she dialed. "Konnichiwa,  
Minachan! Gomen, I forgot we were going out before I told  
Reichan I'd come over to help her get ready for her date! Hai,  
I said Rei! You in? Bring your clips, ne? Ja!"  
  
The blonde whirlwind dashed out of the room again. She  
promptly tripped over the rug and fell flat on her face.  
  
"WAAAAAAH!"  
  
Luna waited till Usagi was out of earshot before bursting  
into kitty laughter. Hai, some things never change.  
  
  
@}~~`~~,~~{@  
  
Minako hung up the kitchen phone and shook her head.  
A smile played across her face as she mindlessly scratched  
behind Artemis' ears. I should have known Usagi would  
cook something up. She's always trying to fix Rei or Makoto  
up with one guy or another. I'll bet she's looking forward to  
this more than Reichan!  
  
Her mother's voice intruded upon her thoughts. "...going  
out?"  
  
"Huh? Gomen, Okaasan, what did you say?"  
  
"I asked when you and Usagichan are going out?"  
Ainosan was used to her daughter's lack of attention and  
stood calmly, arms crossed, awaiting an answer.  
  
"Oh, I'm leaving as soon as I get dressed. We've had a  
change of plans and we're meeting at the jinja instead.  
Usachan babbled something about making Reichan over  
for a date," Minako replied as she gulped her juice.  
  
"I'm sure Reisan doesn't really need your help, Minachan."  
  
Minako grinned. "Hai, wakataimas. Demo, why should  
Usagi get all the fun?" She dashed to her bedroom and  
returned shortly, wearing a pale green blouse and white  
jeans. Her waist-length blonde hair was in her favorite  
red bow. In her hand she held a purse, full of various hair  
accessories.  
  
"Itte mairimasu, Okaasan!" Minako flashed a 'V for  
victory' with her right hand and ran out the door. Artemis  
clung to her shoulder for dear life. Her mother watched  
with a faint smile of amusement.  
  
@}~~`~~,~~{@  
  
Usagi skipped along the sidewalk, her ponytails bouncing  
with her steps. "La la la! Atashi Sailor Moon, the  
champion of looooove!" she sang to herself, not watching  
as she skipped into a man's back.  
  
"Gomen nasai! Gomen, gomen!" She bowed rapidly  
with her apology.  
  
There was a soft laugh. "Daijobu, Usako. I'm used to  
it by now," the man said gently, his sapphire eyes soft with  
affection.  
  
"MAMOCHAN!!" Usagi shrieked as she threw her arms  
around her love. "I didn't think I'd see you today! What are  
you doing here?"  
  
"Just out for a walk," Mamoru shrugged.  
  
"Oh. Ano, I'm going over to Rei's. She's got a DATE!"  
Usagi's blue eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands  
excitedly.  
  
Mamoru smiled down at his love. He knew how much  
the two girls cared for each other. Indeed, he cared a great  
deal for Rei as well (even if he wasn't totally sure why. His  
memories of their time together were sketchy.) He just  
couldn't express his feelings without the risk of hurting all  
the involved parties. Even after three years, there were  
times when Rei couldn't look at him, couldn't talk to him,  
couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him.  
"That's...good. She needs someone."  
  
"Of course! Everybody needs somebody to love. I'm  
just lucky enough to have you!" Usagi's love showed  
all over her face. "Say, why don't you come with me?  
I mean, since you're not busy."  
  
"I don't think so. Makeovers really aren't my thing,  
Usako."  
  
Usagi looked momentarily pensive. "Hai, you're right.  
I just miss you."  
  
Mamoru laughed, running a hand along the side of her  
face. "It's only been two days! Remember, we have all  
eternity together."  
  
"Two days without you is an eternity, love." Azure eyes  
met sapphire ones and they kissed.  
  
Usagi noticed a clock as she opened her eyes. "Kami!  
Mamochan, I have to go!"  
  
"Have fun. Beep me when you're done. I'll come and  
pick you up for some ice cream."  
  
"Kakkoii! Ja ne!" Usagi gave her man one more kiss  
before running down the street. Amazingly she got to the  
shrine without knocking into another person. She dashed  
up the steps and almost ran into Rei, who was counseling  
a worshipper.  
  
"Reichan! What are you doing? You have a date in only  
three hours! We've got to get you ready!" Usagi was  
amazed that her friend was still wearing her robes.  
  
"Usachan, it's not a date. We're not going anywhere,  
we're just going to talk. Besides, with Ojiisan and Yuusan  
away on their 'spiritual journey' I've had to assume my full  
duties as miko," Rei said calmly.  
  
Usagi snapped her fingers. "Sugoi! Minachan's on her  
way. I'll call Amichan and Makochan. We'll all help you out!"  
  
Rei hung her head in defeat. "Ok, Usachan. I know when  
your mind is made up there's no way to dissuade you."  
  
"Oneechan," Usagi began as she hugged her, "you do  
so much for me. This is my chance to pay you back a little.  
Let us do this for you, ne?" She didn't wait for an answer,  
instead running towards Rei's dwelling. Had she looked  
back she would have seen the single tear that ran down  
Rei's face.  
  
"Imoutochan...you do so much more for me than you realize,"  
she whispered. "So much more than you can ever know...  
I can never repay your friendship...your love." The tear fell,  
unnoticed.  
  
@}~~`~~,~~{@  
  
By 2:30 Ami and Makoto had shown up, both curious  
about Usagi's cryptic call. As it was a rather busy day at  
the jinja Usagi and Minako were helping out by dispensing  
incense and charms, and chasing away yet more fallen  
sakura. Mina spotted the girls first.  
  
"Amichan! Makochan! Over here!" she shouted exuberantly,  
causing a few worshippers to cover their ears. The tall  
brunette and the petite blue-haired girl made their way over.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Minachan, Usachan!" said Makoto. "What's  
up?"  
  
"We gotta clear this place out is what," came from Usagi.  
"Some gorgeous *hunk* is coming by to see Reichan at four,  
and we haven't been able to get her ready yet!"  
  
"Usachan, we *can't* just throw everyone out. People  
come here to worship and pay respect," Ami said quietly.  
"Besides, what did Reichan say?"  
  
Usagi scowled. "Pretty much the same thing, but a lot  
louder. She doesn't even see why she needs to change  
out of her robes. Hopeless!"  
  
"Ya know, minnachan, I gotta agree with odangochan  
on this. I mean, take a look at his picture! He is *hot*!"  
Mina showed them the picture that Usagi had found by  
the phone earlier.  
  
"He's cute," Mako said dreamily. "Kind of reminds  
me of my sempai."  
  
Minna shook their heads in disbelief. "MATAKA!"  
  
@}~~`~~,~~{@  
  
Four o'clock came. The girls had finally convinced  
Rei around 3:30 to close the jinja to the public.  
  
"Reichan, haiyaku! It's already four!" came Usagi's  
insistent whine. "He'll be here any minute!"  
  
The rice paper door to Rei's chamber slid open.  
The miko had changed into a cropped (the better to  
display her new piercing) purple sparkly blouse and  
a black pleated miniskirt. Minako ran up and pushed  
on Rei's shoulders, forcing her to sit so her hair could  
be fixed.  
  
"Minachan, my hair is fine," Rei halfheartedly griped.  
  
Even Ami shook her head. "Reichan, if I had your  
hair I wouldn't leave it down all the time. At least let her  
do a french braid or something."  
  
"How 'bout a regular old japanese braid," piped up  
Makoto from her post as lookout, " 'cause I think that's  
him coming up the steps."  
  
"Nani?" Rei gasped. "Haiyaku, Minachan!" Minako's  
fingers flew, forming a thick black rope that hung to Rei's  
knees when she stood. "Arigato, minnachan. I couldn't  
have done it without your help. How do I look?" She  
spun around as she asked.  
  
A soft cough came from the doorway. "Minnachan, I  
think it's time for us to leave." Makoto leaned into the  
room. Someone was just barely visible behind her.  
  
Rei froze. For possibly the first time in her life she  
was afraid of her future.  
  
Usagi clapped her hand on Rei's shoulder. "Hang in  
there, oneechan," she whispered. One by one the others  
offered words of encouragement as they filed out of the  
room. As they made their way to the grounds outside, each  
girl glanced openly at Rei's would-be suitor.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minnasan, he said as he bowed. "Had I  
known there were so many beautiful ladies in Juuban, I  
would have visited my family more often."  
  
At his statement, minna blushed except Makoto. She  
turned to look him right in the eyes. Her emerald eyes  
crackled with sparks as she narrowed them to slits.  
  
"We'll be right outside, so don't get any ideas," she  
growled.  
  
He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Wouldn't  
dream of it."  
  
"Makochan, arigato, but I'll be fine. Maskun is a  
gentleman, born and bred," came Rei's soft voice.  
  
Makoto fixed Masazumi with a cold stare and left  
the building.  
  
@}~~`~~~,~~{@ @}~~`~~~,~~{@ @}~~`~~~,~~{@ @}~~`~~~,~~{@  
  
i wanted to be with you again  
and talk about the weather  
but traditions i can trace against the child in your face  
won't escape my attention  
you keep your distance with a system of touch  
and gentle persuasion  
i'm lost in admiration could i need you this much  
oh you're wasting my time  
you're just wasting time  
  
i made a fire and watching it burn  
thought of your future  
with one foot in the past now just how long will it last  
no no no have you no ambition  
  
my mother and my brothers used to breathing clean air  
and dreaming i'm a doctor  
it's hard to be a man when there's a gun in your hand  
oh i feel so...  
  
something happens and i'm head over heels  
i never find out till i'm head over heels  
something happens and i'm head over heels  
ah don't take my heart  
don't break my heart  
don't throw it away  
  
  
Tears for Fears yet again! I was listening to their  
greatest hits when I wrote the first 2 chaps. :)  
**********  
  
ok, some relevant stuff:  
1. I've decided that for my purposes Mamoru is only  
3 years older than Usagi, like in the manga.  
2. You will notice that Mina's mom refers to Usagi as  
-chan while she calls Rei -san. This is in deference to  
her position as a priestess. Keep this in mind; it will  
happen again in a later chapter.  
3. Any similarities to anyone else's works are purely  
coincidental.  
  
Vocabulary for the gaijin:  
moshi moshi=a phone greeting  
watashi (wa) = I (am)  
dozo = please  
tenshi = angel  
hana = flower  
kakkoii = cool  
sugoi = awesome  
neko = cat  
ima = now  
ja mata = until later (?)  
itte mairimasu = so long. used when leaving the house  
in response to itte rasshai.  
sakura = cherry blossoms  
haiyaku = hurry  
sempai = kind of like a 'big brother.'  
anything not here was in ch 1's vocab list.  
  
A red curtain covered with lavender roses comes down,  
closing yet another episode of the Theatre.  
Ja mata, minnachan. O-daijini(take care). 


	3. Slender Fungus

Author's rant and vocabulary at bottom.  
  
  
Sailor Chibi Kamen's Theatre presents:  
  
Destiny Takes A Hand  
  
chapter 3  
  
Slender Fungus  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The young man turned to face the miko. "Reisan...." His   
voice trailed of as he took in the sight before him: her violet   
eyes, lit from within; the long braid that draped over her   
shoulder, caressing the length of her body; her full breasts,   
visibly flushed with excitment; her shapely, well muscled legs.   
Toda Masazumi took in the vision that was Hino Rei, and he was   
struck dumb with awe.  
  
Rei watched from behind her mask of indifference. Kamisama,   
is this the same boy who yanked my pigtails all those years   
ago? she thought, her heart fluttering so hard it threatened   
to leave her chest. The man before her was about Makochan's   
height, and of slender build. In the lantern light his green eyes   
appeared nearly as dark as her own. He wore a tan sports jacket   
over a black t-shirt and trousers.  
  
From inside his jacket he produced a single lavender rose.   
"I searched far and wide but could find no hana to equal your   
beauty, utsukushii tenshihana." The sincerity in his eyes   
melted the icy wall around Rei's heart.  
  
They stood transfixed, staring, for a few moments. Rei   
broke the uncomfortable silence. "Gomen, Mas-san, where are   
my manners? Onegai, have a seat." She motioned to the cushions   
on the floor. "Can I offer you some tea?"  
  
"I'm fine, Reisan. Arigato." Masazumi took a seat. Rei   
was at a complete loss for words as she settled near him.  
  
"There's no need to be nervous. We've known each other   
nearly our entire lives." He moved closer.  
  
"Yet we're still strangers...." Rei became defensive.   
"Why *shouldn't* I be nervous? I haven't seen you in twelve   
years, then you show up in my life again trying to court me?   
All your pretty words were just that: words." She stood up,   
crossing her arms and facing the wall.  
  
Mas stood and walked to her, carefully placing his hands   
on her shoulders. She did not move. He spoke softly and carefully.   
"Reisan, I've been here ten minutes. In that time have I   
mentioned marriage?" Rei shook her head. He continued. "As I   
said on the phone, I would like to get to know you, and I   
don't mean in the biblical sense. Couldn't hurt, though! I   
want to know your likes, your dislikes, your hopes and dreams   
for the future. Where I am in all of that is entirely up to   
you."  
  
"Chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate!" piped up Usagi   
from below the window. "OW!!!!!" One of the others, probably   
Minako, punched Usagi in the arm to quiet her.  
  
Rei was horribly embarrased by her friends' eavesdropping,   
but Mas just laughed his heartiest. "It's just as well. Why   
don't we go someplace?" he suggested. "We look too good to   
sit around here talking."  
  
"Hai," she laughed. "Besides, we'll never get any   
semblance of privacy with that tofu for brains around."  
  
"I heard that, Miss Thang!!" came from outside, along with  
stifled giggles from the others.  
  
"Ano, where should we go? I'm not that familiar with this   
district."  
  
"Well, I haven't eaten since early this morning. How do   
you feel about Thai food? Maybe some dancing afterwards?"   
Rei asked excitedly. "Or if you had something else in mind,   
like a movie...?"  
  
Mas did have something else in mind, but he didn't dare   
voice it. "I'm not big on Thai, so how 'bout we hit a sushi   
bar? And I know of someplace we can go afterwards to dance."  
  
"Sugoi! Let me get my shoes and we'll go."  
  
So she did, and off they went.  
  
@}~~`~~,~~{@  
  
"So, how are your parents?" Rei inquired before biting   
into tekka maki.  
  
"They're ok, healthwise. I think they're starting to miss   
Nihon, though. They're always reminiscing about the 'old ways.' "   
Mas tried a piece of uni and found it to his liking.  
  
Rei laughed, her amethyst eyes sparkling. "Otosan would   
throw a fit if he heard that! He hates the 'old ways' --   
tradition, respect for one's ancestors and past -- everything   
I represent to him.  
  
"Unless it suits his purposes, of course." Her mouth   
crooked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course." Mas motioned to the waitress, who came   
over. "Dozo, two bottles of sake."  
  
The waitress looked dubiously at Rei. "Are you old enough?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Arigato, dear. Now be a good girl and bring   
the sake, ne?  
  
Humbled, the girl bowed and went to the bar.  
  
"Reisan, she's probably older than you!" Mas whispered   
once the waitress was out of earshot.  
  
Rei let out a deep breath. "Wakataimasu. In this   
repressive country women are so used to being treated like   
children that sometimes it's just easier...." She stopped   
and turned to the girl returning with the wine. "Gomen   
nasai. You didn't deserve that. To answer your question,   
hai, I'm old enough."  
  
"A-a-arigato gozaimasu," the shocked girl stuttered as   
she backed away from the table.  
  
Mas stared in wonderment at the woman seated across  
from him. She's really amazing....  
  
"Nani? I was going to apologize before you said anything."  
Self conscious, Rei fumbled her chopsticks. "Stop looking  
at me like that!" She blushed under his intense gaze.  
  
Mas snapped out of his reverie at her exclamation. "Gomen,  
tenshihana." He looked at the piece of sushi she held in her  
chopsticks. "What the heck is that?"  
  
"Fugu. You've never tried it?"  
  
"Iie. It's poisonous, ne?" Mas looked faintly green as   
Rei popped the morsel into her mouth.  
  
"It can be; demo, death holds no fear for me anymore."  
She held out the other piece for him to taste. "It's really   
good. C'mon, live a little. I've eaten here many times and   
I'm not dead yet."  
  
Mas shook his head. "You go right ahead; enjoy it."  
  
"You don't know what you're missing," Rei said before   
eating the morsel of blowfish. "Mmm, oishii." As she sipped   
her sake, her eyes suddenly grew wide in fear. Her hands flew  
to her throat as she gasped for air.  
  
"Reisan, what's wrong?" Mas jumped from his seat and   
was at her side in a flash. Her eyes rolled back, revealing   
the whites. Her body went limp and she slid from her seat.   
Surprisingly no one appeared to notice as she went into   
convulsions. "Somebody, help! Call an ambulance! She's dying!"   
Seemingly, none heard his cries for assistance.  
  
When Mas realized he wouldn't get any help he recalled   
his First Aid training. He felt her neck for a pulse. Finding   
it he breathed a sigh of relief. He began mouth-to-mouth...  
  
...and found a tongue exploring his mouth. Startled, Mas   
pulled his head back, only to find Rei smiling wickedly at him.  
  
"You're positively evil, wakataimasu ka?"  
  
Rei's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Iie, I'm too kawaii   
to be evil." She sat up quickly and pecked him on the cheek.   
"Maschan, you're my hero," she giggled.  
  
"So, you planned the whole thing. Did you pay everyone to   
keep quiet, or what?" Mas asked as he pushed in Rei's chair.  
  
"What." Rei smirked. Actually, I willed them not to notice   
us, but I'm not telling!  
  
Dinner continued without further incident. After tea was   
brought to the table Mas pulled a small pouch out of his pocket.   
It was very old, red silk with a gold phoenix embroidered on   
it. He handed it to Rei. "Open it."  
  
She did, and pulled out an ancient ring. It was a detailed,   
wraparound dragon of fine gold. Its eyes were sapphires and it   
held a fire opal in its mouth. She whistled appreciatively.   
"Maschan, I can't accept this."  
  
"You have to. Okaasan swears she'll disown me if you don't.   
I think it's a matter of honor for her. Besides, she thinks of   
you as her daughter already. Since I have no sister, she insists   
you take it. Onegai, Reichan?"  
  
Rei tried on the ring and found it fit like it had been   
made for her. "It's beautiful. Arigato. Do you know where it   
came from?"  
  
"Iie." Mas shook his head. "It's thousands of years old,  
but that's all we really know about it.  
  
"There's a story that goes with it. According to my sobo,   
it was made by a prince for his lady love, a warrior princess   
from another planet. The sapphires represent his kingdom; the   
opal, hers. For whatever reason, they were forbidden to marry   
and he took his own life." Mas took a swig of tea. "I don't   
hold much stock in that story, though."  
  
"I think it's romantic," Rei sighed. "Even if it isn't   
true, I like the myth. It adds mystery. Who were these lovers,   
and why was their love forbidden, ne?"  
  
"Does that mean you'll take it?" His voice was hopeful.  
  
"Hai, if you'll really be disowned if I don't." Rei's   
voice was music to his ears.  
  
Mas fell to his knees before her. "Domo arigato gozaimasu,  
utsukushii tenshihana, mistress of my heart," he said as he   
prostrated himself. The other diners looked on in amusement.  
  
"You're creating a scene. Get up, " Rei whispered,   
beginning to blush.  
  
"Your generosity is second only to your beauty." He   
grasped her hand and pressed it to his lips.  
  
"Maschan, yamete!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. Every   
eye in the place was now on them. Her face was scarlet. Rei   
loved being the center of attention, but not like this.  
  
"The lady spurns my affections! Woe, oh , woe is me!"   
Mas lamented loudly. "I am dishonored! I must commit seppoku   
at once!" He picked up a chopstick and jabbed at his stomach   
with it.  
  
Rei suppressed a smile. "I don't think that will work."  
  
Mas grinned lopsidedly. "That's the one good thing about   
the States: You can use your steak knife if you don't have a   
short sword handy."  
  
Rei's clear laughter rang out above the applause of the   
crowd.  
  
@}~~`~~,~~{@  
  
By the time Rei and Masazumi arrived at Ginza666 (as the  
warehouse had been christened for the night) they had finished   
off five bottles of sake each. Mas was used to drinking, being   
a college student; Rei, being seventeen and a miko, was not.   
She was leaning rather heavily on her escort's arm.  
  
"Reichan, are you sure you're ok?" Mas looked down at   
her worriedly. "We can always go back to the jinja."  
  
"Hai! I juss had a *leetle* too mush sake, thass all,"   
she drawled. "I'll be fine soon, I promish." She hiccupped.  
  
Mas looked around them. There's no one here I can't handle  
if any trouble starts, he thought, suddenly grateful for two  
semesters of kickboxing. What the hell!  
  
Once inside, Rei excused herself to what passed for a   
restroom and, one henshin later, was again in control of her   
faculties.  
  
Multi-colored lights flashed in time to the music, reflecting   
off of Rei's now-loose hair...  
  
"...she's got herself a universe..."  
  
Snippets of lyrics fought their way through driving beats...  
  
"...blue skies, yeah, uh huh..."  
  
Scantily-clad bodies writhed to the pulsating rhythms...  
  
"...i'm livin' in ecstasy..."  
  
As usually happened in this type of situation, 'feelings'   
began to rise...  
  
"...you're much too young to get a hold on me...."  
  
A guitar riff repeated, starting the next song.  
  
"Konban wa, B's and G's! Trickmaster in tha haa-ouse,   
spinnin' the songs till long past dawn!" the DJ said over   
the public address system.  
  
' I'm the trouble starter, fuckin' instigator!'  
  
"Damn straight. Any lovely, lonely ladies out there, come   
over and make a request. I'm available. Trickmaster out!"  
  
' I'm the bitch ya hated, filth infatuated! I'm the pain   
ya tasted, well intoxicated! '  
  
"I'm the firestarter, twisted firestarter!" Rei chanted   
along with the music, an odd gleam in her eye.  
  
"You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter!" The entire   
crowd screamed along, as if in answer.  
  
The crowd parted as a fuschia-odangoed waif in silver   
vinyl hopped through the dancers, handing out what appeared   
to be colored sugar cubes. "Happy pops! Get your happy pops!"  
She handed two to Mas. "One for each of you, ne? On the house,  
this time."  
  
"Iie, Michichan." He handed the girl a bill. She refused   
to take it at first, but relented.  
  
"Have fun, you crazy kids. Love ya like ya crazy!" She   
vanished into the writhing mass of bodies.  
  
"Maschan, who was that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Michiko, my cousin. She's dosed a few times   
too many and her mind is basically mush now. Demo, her 'happy   
pops' are great; they're LSD."  
  
"Really?" Rei's eyes lit up. "I've always wondered what   
it's like." She took the blue candy Mas offered and slowwwwly   
sucked it (and his fingers), watching his 'reaction.'  
  
He smiled appreciatively. "There's time for that later.   
Now, let's dance!"  
  
Many heads turned with longing as the beautiful couple   
made their way to the dance floor.  
  
**********  
  
Hours passed and midnight approached. It was a typical   
rave: lots of X, lots of skin, and everybody loved everyone   
else. It was too good to last.  
  
"FREEZE! POLICE!"  
  
Exclaimations came from the crowd.  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
"A raid!"  
  
"Shimatta! Scatter, minna" came Trickmaster over the PA.  
"It's been free-ky, B's and G's!"  
  
"Reichan, we gotta go!" Mas pulled on her arm. Rei,   
meanwhile, walked calmly towards the front door of the warehouse,   
right into the bulk of police. Mas was scared shitless--he   
had no way of knowing what scheme his date had thought up.  
  
An overzealous male officer, not long out of the academy,   
put his hand on Rei's shoulder to detain her. She whipped her   
head around and leered evily. Her shoulder became uncomfortably   
hot.  
  
"AAAAH! Youma!" the policeman screamed, clutching his   
singed hand.  
  
Mas looked at Rei, puzzled. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little trick Ojiisan taught me." Her   
laugh was soft and deep. "Here we go. Follow my lead and   
we'll get out of this without any problems."  
  
Rei walked straight towards the officer in charge.   
"Konbanwa, Nobukosan," she sang sweetly.  
  
Det. Nobuko was surprised. "Konbanwa, Reisan. What are   
*you* doing here?"  
  
"My escort and I ran into some friends while we were at   
the movies. They told us to meet them here, but we had no   
idea...."  
  
"You mean you didn't know this was a rave?"  
  
Hai! That's the word!" Rei bobbed her head. She put on   
her sweetest smile and opened her eyes wide, feigning naivete.  
  
"Well,...would you mind coming back to the station to give   
a statement?"  
  
"Actually, I would. I'm sooo tired," Rei covered her mouth   
lightly as she pretended to yawn "and besides, Ojiisan is   
away so I have to wake up early. I have *so* much to do   
tomorrow. I promise to go straight home.  
  
"By the way, how's Miichan?"  
  
"Mii's fine, arigato. She asked me, the other day, when   
we could visit Rei-oneesan. Maybe we'll come by in a few days.  
  
"Hai, you can go." Det.Nobuko sighed resignedly. "Just   
be sure to go right home and stay out of trouble, ne?"  
  
"Hai! Say hi to Miichan for me!" Rei pulled Mas by the   
wrist and broke into a sprint.  
  
"Nobuko! Why did you let those two leave?"  
  
Det. Nobuko turned to his superior who had just arrived.  
"Because, Jirosama, that girl is miko of Jinja Hikawa, *and*   
her father is Representative Hino. I will *not* incur the   
wrath of gods or politicians.  
  
"And, she brought my daughter back to me. I am forever   
in her debt."  
  
@}~~`~~,~~{@  
  
After a four block jog they reached the black Miata that   
Mas had rented for his stay. Mas spun Rei around to face him.   
"What the hell was that all about?"  
  
" Oh, Nobukosan donates to the jinja on a regular basis.   
And, I helped find his daughter when she disappeared a few   
years back. I, uh, had a vision of her abductor." Rei blushed   
modestly. That's not too far from the truth!  
  
"Really? That's amazing. Demo, *you* are an amazing woman,  
tenshihana." Before she could resist, Mas pulled Rei in for   
a deep, passionate kiss. She struggled slightly, but soon   
relaxed in his arms. Slowly, unsurely, she put her arms around   
his neck. Her delicate fingers entwined themselves in his   
shoulder length mane. After a minute he leaned back against the   
car, breaking off the kiss. He reached into his pocket and   
pulled out a fat joint. Lighting it he passed it to Rei, who   
was far past resisting temptation. They stayed there, watching   
the moonlit shadows of the smoke on the wall.  
  
@}~~`~~~,~~{@  
  
Around 3 am, after many hours of killing brain cells, the   
couple arrived back at Jinja Hikawa. Unbeknownst to them an   
impromptu slumber party was taking place. Usagi and Ami had   
dozed off earlier, but two forms sat, awake and talking.  
  
"Makochan, I'm starting to worry," Minako stated. "Rei's   
never out this late. She's usually so responsible, especially   
when she's here alone."  
  
"I know, Minachan. That's why *I* can't sleep. If that   
creep did anything to her...." Makoto clenched her fist and   
shook it threateningly.  
  
A high-pitched squeal came from the direction of the steps   
by which Ami had thoughtfully placed the usual lanterns. It   
was quickly followed by maniacal laughter. Mako and Mina   
exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"I guess that means they're back, Makochan."  
  
"Guess so. Ya think Rei's ok?"  
  
"Well, she's *never* ok." Mina grinned. "Demo, hai, I   
think she can take care of herself."  
  
"G'night, Minachan."  
  
"G'night, Makochan."  
  
All fell silent within the jinja.  
  
@}~~`~~~,~~{@ @}~~`~~~,~~[@ @}~~`~~~,~~{@ @}~~`~~~,~~{@  
  
love & hope & sex & dreams  
pride & joy, fast cars, ice cream  
jet black hair, soft socks & shoes  
let's fish around, free air again  
golden madness, feed off dead meat  
time not lost but sold white teeth  
we want victory, we want truth  
a million stars move into view  
  
feeling good here in the rain  
worms dancing, dancing in your veins  
i am you but you're not me  
bitter dolls, these always free  
dance till it hurts in a midnight glow  
truth is simple, can't ever say no  
flames fly higher, look up the moon  
watching demons again, neither are you  
  
but we play all the things you are  
bomb song, swan song, red hot jazz  
burn ourselves out, just to please  
back to a car, get on your knees  
big, big bomb song gets burnt out  
so light your own fire,move into view  
you can do better  
you can do better  
you can do better, that's only true  
  
slender fungus was a disc of shiny concrete  
slender fungus was a disc, a shiny ball of meat  
slender fungus sucks the toes that linger 'round your feet  
(slender fungus kissed a fish inside a stolen jeep)  
slender fungus eats in bed before he goes to sleep  
  
Tones On Tail  
  
  
other song credits:  
Ray of Light (of course!) - Madonna  
Blue Skies - bt with Tori Amos  
Escape from Reality - the omen  
Fine Time - New Order  
Firestarter - the prodigy  
---------  
Vocabulary for the gaijin:  
utsukushii = beautiful  
onegai = please, but not the same as 'dozo'. it's a usage   
thing i really can't explain.  
Nihon = Japan  
sugoi = awesome  
kawaii = cute  
yamete = stop  
seppoku = ritual suicide  
oishii = tasty  
  
  
If you're confused about the whole thing with Det. Nobuko, go read  
Mixxine # 3. It's loosely based on that. I know they translate  
badly, but 'til I can read Japanese, it'll do.  
  
For those over 18, please go on to chapter 3b.   
  
  
A red curtain covered with lavender roses comes down, closing  
the Theatre. Ja mata, minna. O daijini. 


	4. Dancing Barefoot - NC-17

Well, if you've found this you better be over 18. Unlike my   
previous attempt at hentai, this has an actual plot!  
Dedicated to my bunny, since I was his first. Te quiero mucho,  
mi corazon!  
  
Sailor Chibi Kamen's Theatre Erotique  
presents:  
  
Destiny Takes A Hand  
  
chapter 3 b  
  
Dancing Barefoot  
  
rated H  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Around 3 am, after many hours of dancing (and lots of  
drinking and some drugging) the shit-faced couple arrived  
back at Jinja Hikawa. During their long night together they had  
become close. In fact, they'd been dancing *very* close to the  
music in their heads for the past couple of hours (only partially  
due to lack of sobriety) and were both rather aroused.  
  
As they stumbled, arm in arm, up the carefully lit steps,   
Mas nearly fell. Rei failed miserably to suppress a giggle as   
she ran up the last few steps. She let out a squeal as she was  
tackled to the ground.  
  
Masazumi let out an evil laugh. "You're mine now, little  
tease," he leered as he tickled her mercilessly.  
  
"Iie!" Rei gasped out between laughs. "Yamete!"  
  
"Make me stop. Beg for mercy."  
  
"HA! Me, beg? Never!" Rei gained leverage and was able  
to push Mas off. She landed on top of him, her dark eyes  
glinting with mischief. "My turn." She lightly ran her   
crimson fingernails along his washboard abdomen, sending   
chills down his spine.  
  
"Kuso! What're you doing?" Mas sat straight up in shock.  
  
"Should I stop?" Rei asked in a low voice. Mas shook his  
head. "Then lie back and enjoy." She moved herself so she  
was straddling his hips, pinning him to the ground. Then she  
leaned over and kissed his soft mouth, gently nipping his lips   
as she pulled back. The hard lump in his pants jumped, rubbing  
against her mound.  
  
Mas moaned softly, then shook his head to clear the fuzziness.  
He tried vainly to push off the seductress and was surprised by  
her strength. "Reichan, matte. This isn't right."  
  
She tipped her head to one side. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I've been saving myself."  
  
"For who?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Ano...for you, I guess."  
  
"Arigato." She smiled gently at him. "Now, are you going   
to relax and let me pleasure you, or do I have to get rough?"   
she said with a Wicked Grin.  
  
Mas remembered that look from many years ago. He knew  
there was no arguement to be had. Then, as now, he could   
refuse his tenshihana nothing. As her graceful fingers   
caressed him, he felt himself giving in to pleasure. There was   
just one nagging little question in his mind....  
  
"Reichan, bishoujo tenshihana, gomen nasai. I just need   
to know. Have you been with another man?"  
  
Rei stopped undoing his shirt and sat up, a pained   
expression on her face. "Hai," she said softly. "Does it   
really matter?"  
  
"Iie. Arigato for being honest with mmmmph!" Mas was cut   
off by Rei's passionate kiss.  
  
"Maschan, you were the first boy I ever cared about and   
the only man I ever loved." Rei's voice was made husky by   
desire. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and bared his   
chest. Taking her cue, Mas began to undo Rei's buttons, but she   
stopped him. She pulled her blouse over her head, causing her   
hair to fly wildly. It settled like fine silk, partially   
covering her bare breasts.  
  
His member jumped beneath her, begging for release. She  
ground her hips against him, enjoying his reaction. Rei leaned   
in, as if to kiss the man underneath her. She brushed her   
tongue against his neck, her hot breath sending ice through   
him. Mas moaned softly as she made her way down his torso,   
alternately running her lips and tongue over him as she went.   
She stopped at the hard knots on his chest , gently nipping   
them, and was rewarded with another 'jump.'  
  
"Mmm, let's get those off you, poor baby." Rei slid her   
small hand along his taut stomach down to the button on his   
pants. She took her time undoing them, taking perverse pleasure   
in his anticipation. His throbbing manhood stood at full   
attention. She ran her hand along the length of it a few times,   
causing drops of precum to come out.  
  
Mas felt her take his member in her mouth. Her expert lips  
moved up and down the pulsating shaft. Her tongue caressed it,  
encircling the head and running back down. His hands tangled  
themselves in her hair, forcing himself in further. "Aah...  
shabure," he moaned. Her head bobbed up and down, taking his   
whole length easily down her throat. The sensations were   
totally unlike anything Mas had ever experienced and he could   
feel himself slipping over the edge....  
  
Rei paused, then sat upright, tucking an ebony strand   
behind her ear. Her violet eyes shone softly as she looked   
into his jade ones. "Maschan, daite. I want the honor of   
being your first."  
  
"There is nothing I want more, my tensihana," Mas replied  
in a hoarse whisper.  
  
In one fluid motion she was off of him and on the grass   
beside him. Masculine hands gripped her delicate shoulders and   
brought her in for a kiss. His tongue probed her mouth, which   
tasted of ginger and wasabi, an intoxicating mixture. His   
hands explored the soft curves of her breasts. A whimper escaped   
her lips as he pinched her rose-colored nipples, already hard   
in the chill night air. He shivered as her nails dug reflexively   
into his back.  
  
Mas made his way down Rei's lithe frame, planting   
butterfly kisses on her creamy skin. She lay back on the cool   
grass granting him further access. The early morning dew   
sizzled against her hot flesh. He kissed the sensitive spot at   
the top of her thigh. His five o'clock shadow tickled/electrified   
her. She breathed in sharply and arched her hips. He seized  
the opportunity to pull off her miniskirt and the red lace   
panties underneath. The scent of her musk drifted to him on   
the cool breeze.  
  
Rei felt Mas nip her stomach and drew her breath through  
her teeth. His teeth gently tugged on the gold and onyx ring  
piercing her navel. "Itai...careful. It's still sore."  
  
Mas nodded and kissed it, kept kissing her, moving down  
to her smooth-shaven mound. His intruding tongue found the  
smaller, matching ring through her clitoral hood. "Is this   
one sore, too?" he asked as he flicked it, serpentlike, over   
her engorged nub. A sharp cry erupted from her throat as pain  
gave way to pleasure.  
  
"Hai, but it feels sooooo good." She tried in vain to   
focus her eyes before giving up and closing them. She ran her   
fingers over her sensitive, hard nipples. His tongue glided   
down to her netherlips, gently parting them to taste her honey.   
He licked around and in, teasing her clit every so often. As   
she writhed he grabbed her thighs and forced them farther apart.   
Pushing his pants off, he got up on his knees and touched his   
head to her petals. He rubbed up and down a few times before   
thrusting into her slick tunnel. She wrapped her long, luscious   
legs around his waist and arched against him. Her actions forced   
him deeper.  
  
As Mas' excitement increased so did the speed at which he  
thrust. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth possessively  
against hers. He moved down to nuzzle Rei's neck and felt her  
body tense.  
  
Rei bucked wildly as she reached her peak. Mas felt her   
grow warmer as her pleasure washed over her, over them, in   
quick waves. Before she could recover, he pulled out and pushed   
her legs back till she was bent nearly in half. He placed his   
head against her still virgin back door.  
  
"Do you want this, my love?" He bent over and whispered   
in her ear.  
  
"H - hai," she stuttered, still shaking.  
  
"Not yet. You're going to beg first." He backed off and   
helped her to sit up. He sat behind her, embracing her slim   
waist with his strong hands. He lifted the lovely girl and   
impaled her on his rock-hard shaft. Her body shook, limp from   
ecstasy, as he pumped away. Her inner muscles clutched at him   
repeatedly as another set of orgasms ripped through her. Low   
moans escaped her slightly parted lips with each ripple.  
  
Rei felt ready to burst. "Onegai, love...ima."  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
"I want...you know."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I want... you to ...fuck my ass. Onegai...." she panted.  
  
Mas pulled out on a downstroke. He thrust into her ass   
roughly, slightly tearing the tender flesh as it spasmed   
around him. Rei screamed her pleasure to the night sky, like   
a wild thing, caught in the bestial nature of the moment.   
White hot flame spread through her belly, expanding throughout   
her being. The very air around them exploded into eldritch   
fire.  
  
Unable to control himself any longer, Mas cried out as   
he shot deep into her.  
  
Still inside her,he collapsed back against the nearest   
tree for support. Her feverish body shivered against him and   
he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Rei," Mas whispered seductively in her ear. "I love you.   
I want every night to be like this, the two of us, making   
magic. Onegai, tenshihana, marry me? You already wear my ring.   
Say you'll be mine and return to the States with me."  
  
Rei twisted around in his arms. She spoke softly. "I love   
you, too. Hai, I'll marry you, Toda Masazumi. Demo, I cannot   
leave my duties. Will you come to live here, in Juuban? Can   
you give up your life as you ask me to do for you? Can you   
give up everything for me?"  
  
"Hai. I can, and will." He cupped her face in his hand   
and brought his mouth to cover hers.  
  
Flames danced on the ends of the cherry boughs. Somewhere,  
a lost soul screamed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
she is benediction she is addicted to he  
she is the root connection and she is connecting with me  
  
she is sublimation she is the essence of he  
she is concentrating on he who is chosen by she  
  
she is the recreation she intoxicated by thee  
she has the slowest sensation and she is levitating with she  
  
here i go and i don't know why  
i spin so ceaselessly  
could it be he's taking over me  
(til i lose my sense of gravity)  
  
i'm dancing barefoot  
headed for a spin  
some strange music drags me in  
makes me come on like some  
heroine  
  
Patti Smith  
  
  



	5. Dream Attack

  
  
Sailor Chibi Kamen's Theatre presents:   
  
Destiny Takes A Hand   
  
chapter 4   
  
Dream Attack   
  
**********************************************************************   
"Rei," Mas whispered, seductively, in her ear. "I love   
you. I want every night to be like this, the two of us making   
magic. Onegai, tenshihana, marry me? You already wear my ring.   
Say you'll be mine and return to the States with me."  
  
Rei twisted round in his arms. She spoke softly. "I love   
you, too. Hai, I'll marry you, Toda Masazumi. Demo, I cannot   
leave my duties. Will you come to live here, in Juuban? Can   
you give up your life as you ask me to do for you? Can you   
give everything up for me?"  
  
"Hai. I can, and will." He cupped her face in his hand   
and brought his mouth to cover hers.  
  
Flames danced on the ends of the cherry boughs. Somewhere,   
a lost soul screamed.   
  
************  
  
The sky filled with an orange glow that gave way to blue.   
Birds burst into song, greeting the new day. The cacaphony woke   
Ami, who was a light sleeper. She languidly rose from the futon   
and walked outside. Raising her arms, she gave an almost   
feline stretch, reveling in the sun's warmth after the cool   
night. She noted with satisfaction that the lanterns she had   
placed by the stairs were still lit. She tied her yukata   
before slipping on a pair of sandals.  
  
It's light enough out that the lanterns are no longer   
necessary, Ami thought. I should bring them in. Maybe I can   
give Rei a head start on her chores as well, she noted as she   
surveyed the state of the grounds. There must have been some   
wind last night to clear the leaves off of the trees like that.  
  
As Ami got closer she could see that the cherry trees   
were lightly scorched, as was the ground under and around   
them. From her vantage point she saw two prone figures lying   
at the epicenter of the burnt area, seemingly covered with   
some black cloth. Ami broke into a sprint, her heart catching   
in her throat. As she neared, it became apparent that the   
blackness was Rei's hair, covering her and her lover's naked   
bodies. The patch of ground beneath them had turned to glass.  
  
Ami blushed, turning back towards the stairs. "Ohayo   
gozaimasu, Reichan!" she called loudly as she darted past. She   
stifled a giggle when she heard an exclamation that would make   
a U. S. Marine blush.  
  
Rei woke with a start upon hearing her name called. She   
let loose a string of expletives as she simultaneously realized   
who she was with, what they'd done and who had called her name.   
She grabbed her blouse, but it crumbled to ash in her fingers.  
Startled, she looked around, finally noticing the damage she   
had wrought in her inebriated state. Dimly she recalled the   
night's events.  
  
Shimatta! What must she think of me? What will *they*   
think of me? Rei thought wildly as she searched vainly for   
some item of clothing that wasn't burned. Finding nothing, a   
desperate idea came to her. She checked on Mas, who was still   
fast asleep. She clutched her henshin pen and lifted it high   
in the air.  
  
"Mars Power, Make Up!"  
  
The familiar bands of fire surrounded her nude body,   
leaving her clad in her sailor fuku. She did not notice the   
attention her lightshow had attracted.  
  
The sudden light and subsequent heat woke Mas from his   
slumber. He shielded his eyes with his hand to better see   
through the fire before him. As he made out the figure within   
his eyes widened in surprise and recognition. Reichan...  
Sailormars?!?! He watched as she stumbled inside, grabbing   
the doorframe for support.  
  
Mas reached for his boxers and watched in horror as they   
disintegrated in his hand. He looked around at the charred   
trees and a wave of nausea washed over him. Gods! That fire   
-- it was real! He looked down at himself, surprised yet   
relieved not to find any burns. A yukata came out of nowhere   
to land on his head.  
  
The sunlight streamed through the window, hurting Makoto's   
eyes though they were still shut. When she opened them she   
could just make out Mars' form as she stumbled to her closet.   
"Reichan! Daijobu?" Mako rushed to her friend's side, nearly   
tripping over Minako and Usagi.  
  
"Hai, Makochan, daijobu. I just had a little...accident."  
Rei blushed a deep rose. She crossed to her closet, stepping   
on Artemis' tail as he sprawled.  
  
"MrreeOW!!!"  
  
"Gomen, Artemis! Now don't peek, ecchi neko, or I'll fry   
your whiskers. Wakarimasu ka?" Rei said as she detransformed   
and put on her well- worn pink overalls and a white t-shirt.   
She remembered Mina's tales all too well.  
  
The screech woke Minako, who sat up on her elbow. Usagi   
stirred in her deep sleep, flopping her arm onto Luna, who   
slept at her side. Luna yelped, even as she saw Mars henshin.  
  
"OWWW! Usagi, WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh? Wha...Luna? Whashappninisblackmoonfamlygin?" Usagi   
mumbled sleepily, obviously awakened mid-dream. She turned   
over and went back to sleep.  
  
Luna growled in frustration.At the same time, Mako (at   
Rei's request) balled up one of her yukata and tossed it   
outside, an amused smile on her face. "Ya know, Rei, most   
people just smoke a cigarette, not a whole grove of trees."  
  
"Reichan, doushita no? Why did you henshin?" Luna asked,  
stretching.  
  
Rei picked up her hairbrush and began the task of   
untangling her knee-length tresses. She sighed happily.   
"Daijobu, nekochan. I'd rather wait till we're all awake and   
together to explain, if you don't mind. It's nothing serious,   
ok?"  
  
Mina had been awake and watching quietly. Now she spoke   
up from the shadows. "Rei, you've been out all night. You   
turned off your communicator. You come in, stumbling, reeking   
of alcohol and herb, in your Mars fuku, and you have the gall   
to say 'it's nothing serious'?! As senshi leader, I *demand*   
to know what happened!"  
  
Rei closed her eyes and hung her head, a look of defeat   
on her face. She inhaled deeply and turned to Mina, who was   
near the door. She started to speak, but stopped when she saw   
the figure who stood in the doorway.  
  
Mas spoke softly, "I, too, would like to know what   
happened. . . Sailormars."  
  
Rei's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear. She   
opened her mouth slightly, then closed it, biting her bottom   
lip. Her midnight-sky eyes filled with tears. In her faded   
overalls the expression made her look childlike and innocent,   
completely unlike the self-assured woman from the previous   
night. Seeing her so vulnerable, Masazumi's jade eyes softened.  
He crossed the room and enveloped her in his embrace.  
  
Ami entered the room, sliding the door shut behind her.  
  
"Now that we're all here, Lunachan, please wake Usagi,"   
Minako said authoritatively. Luna complied by biting Usagi's   
hand.  
  
"Yeow! Kuso, what was that for, Luna? It's barely light   
out!"  
  
"Gomen, Usagi. We needed you awake as quickly as possible,"   
Luna explained. "Something has happened."  
  
Usagi sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nani?"   
Seeing Rei standing in the shadows, her eyes lit up.   
"Reichan, I waited up for you 'til nearly 1 am. What in the   
name of the moon were you two doing?" She could not see the   
pained expression on the miko's face. Usagi rose from the   
futon, stretching her arms in front of her, fingers laced. As   
she did, she noticed the others' expressions. She got the   
feeling that whatever had happened was *very* serious.  
  
Makoto moved to block the door that led to the rest of   
the building. Even the cats took defensive stances.  
  
"Mars, talk. Now," Minako stated in a way that made   
Usagi's heart leap wildly. She started when she realized that   
Mas was standing behind Rei. Waitaminnit! Minachan called   
her Mars *in front * of him! Does that mean he knows who she   
is? Why?  
  
Rei stood with her hands clasped in front, looking down.   
"Hai," she said in a voice that was little more than a whisper.   
"I'm not really sure what happened. I guess I wasn't in   
complete control, and I lost control of my fire. Gomen,   
minna."   
  
Mina snorted in disbelief. "You're *sorry*? That's *it*?!   
He *knows* who we are! You fucking whore, don't you ever use   
that lump you call a brain?" Her words stung like blows. Rei   
broke into tears, collapsing against her lover's legs as her   
knees gave out.  
  
Usagi would stand for no more. "Minako, that's enough!"  
  
"Himechan, demo...." Mina was cut off by Usagi's   
imperious glare.  
  
"I said *enough*." Usagi knelt at Rei's side. She placed   
a finger under her chin and tipped her head up. Rei refused to   
meet her gaze.  
  
"Rei'neechan, onegai, look at me," Usagi pled. "Forget   
about the rest of them. Talk to *me*. Tell me what happened.   
Did Masazumisan hurt you?"  
  
Rei shook her head no.  
  
"Did someone else hurt you?"  
  
Again Rei shook her head.  
  
Usagi's brow furrowed, searching for the right query.   
Half-joking, she asked, "Did you hurt someone?"  
  
There was no response, save a muffled sob.  
  
Mako spoke up. "She may have hurt all of us, Usachan.   
*He* saw Rei henshin," she said, nodding at Mas.  
  
"Rei, why did you transform? How did he see you?" Usagi   
spoke directly to her, seemingly ignoring the others in the   
room.  
  
"...clothes got burned..."  
  
"Nan? Wakarimasen, Reichan. Speak up."  
  
Rei sighed deeply. " I said, my fire got out of control   
and our clothes got burned. I henshinned because I needed   
something to wear. I could have sworn Maschan was asleep...."  
  
" I was," Mas interjected, "until there was a bright light  
and I got really hot. At first I thought I was still tripping,   
but a robe landed on my head."  
  
Ami interrupted, "What do you mean, 'tripping?' Were you   
two taking drugs?"  
  
"Just some acid my cousin gave me," Mas said smoothly.  
  
"Oh, *that's* reassuring," said Mina sarcastically.   
Turning to Rei, she asked, "How could you be so irresponsible?   
What if we needed you last night? What if Usagichan needed   
you? You would have been *useless* if we could 've even   
found you! We could have died because of you!"  
  
Rei looked up quickly, her teary eyes backlit with anger.   
"What do you want, blood? My head on a pike?!" she screamed   
as she rose to her feet. "I *know* I failed in my duty! I   
*know* everyone could have died if I'd made a mistake in a   
battle that never happened." Her voice became very quiet.   
"I know my apology is worthless to you." Her eyes welled up   
as she looked around at her friends' disappointed faces.   
Then she saw the concerned, forgiving look on Usagi's face   
and she burst into tears once more. "Gomen nasai, himechan!"   
she choked out between sobs. Hugging herself, she backed   
against the wall.  
  
The soft light coming through the window caused something   
on Rei's left hand to glitter wildly, catching Ami's ever-  
observant eye. "Reichan," she said casually, "is there anything   
else you'd like to tell us? Like, what's on your hand?" At   
Ami's words minna stopped and focused their attention on Rei.  
  
"Ara, that..." Rei blushed a deep rose. "With all the   
excitement I nearly forgot." She held out her hand, proudly   
displaying Mas' gift to her. It's been in Maschan's family   
for many generations. Since he has no sister, he has given   
it to me. We still haven't decided on a date for the wedding,   
though."  
  
"NANI?!?!" the girls exclaimed at once.  
  
"But your father..!"  
  
"You hardly know him..!"  
  
"He's a bad influence..!"  
  
". . . . . "  
  
"Minnachan, please!" Rei had to shout to be heard. "I   
know this is sudden. Ano, I'm old enough to make my own   
decisions. We've known each other for many years, and we love   
each other. This isn't to please our parents, or because it   
was foretold. This is, simply, two people in love, who want   
to spend their lives together, 'til...." She paled, putting   
a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened with the realization   
of where her little speech was headed. Nausea hit her like a   
Mack truck. She ran outside, stifling the urge to scream. Mas   
started to go after her, but Usagi laid a restraining hand on   
his arm.  
  
Turning to Ami, she said, "Amichan, will you go and talk  
to her before she does something rash? I need to talk to Maskun   
right now."  
  
Ami nodded and dashed after Rei.  
  
Usagi turned to those left in the room. "Minna, we need   
to talk, but now is not the time, ne? Luna, please stay. I may   
need your help. The rest of you must leave. Put out the sign."   
She referred to the sign which let worshippers know the jinja   
was closed to the public.  
  
"Usachan, you don't mean... you can't! You can't tell him!"   
Mina was practically shouting.  
  
"You forget yourself, Venus. And he already knows who we   
are. He should know what they face."  
  
"Um, excuse me? Would you mind talking *to* me, instead   
of *around* me?" Masazumi spoke up, puzzled. "What do you mean,   
'what *we* face?' What's still a secret?"  
  
**********  
  
Why? Why? Why?   
  
Rei's mind reeled as she ran through the jinja grounds.  
  
Why does *she* get a love that lasts her lifetime? Why   
should *she* be the only one who's happy? Why... am I ...   
running...?   
  
She collapsed to her knees on the charred ground and   
voiced her question to her Kami.  
  
"WHYYYYYyyyyyyyeeeeeee...." Her cry of despair ended in   
choked sobs.  
  
"The senshi were never meant to marry."  
  
Rei henshinned as she spun around, battle ready. She   
relaxed her stance when she saw the other senshi. Then the   
other woman's words hit her. "What... did... you... say?"  
  
Pluto calmly stood, holding her Time Staff. "I said the   
senshi were never meant to marry. It was considered too much   
of a distraction."  
  
Mars clenched her jaw. "So, I'm supposed to live a   
thousand years in solitude? While Little Miss Moon gets   
her man by her side, 'til death? What the *fuck* is up with   
that?"  
  
Pluto gave a hollow laugh. "What, indeed. You wanna talk   
about solitude? Try living on the coldest planet in the solar   
system for a thousand years with no one to talk to but your   
memories. You have *no* idea how good you had it!"  
  
Mars flushed with embarassment. "Gomen, Setsunasan. As   
usual, I shot my big mouth off without thinking first."  
  
"It's all right, Reisan."  
  
Both women detransformed, Setsuna into a red pantsuit,   
Rei into her robes.  
  
Setsuna spoke first. "Rei, we were not *supposed* to   
marry. That didn't mean we didn't have lovers. It just meant   
we couldn't be open about it.  
  
"Besides, that was then. This is now. You can't spend   
your life contemplating what was, or what will be. Just worry   
about what is."  
  
"Coming from you, that's almost funny."  
  
"Darn, Hotaruchan said I was improving." She quirked her   
mouth in an uncharacteristic grin.  
  
Rei just shook her head, a faint smile playing across her   
face. Then she became serious. "Setsuna... out of curiosity...   
I mean, I've heard that I was with Jadeite, before he fell   
under Beryl's influence, but I just can't remember him back   
then. What was he like?"  
  
Setsuna looked shocked. "You really don't remember, do   
you? Jadeite was just covering for you two. I knew, but I   
wasn't going to say anything. It could have cost me my neck   
if Queen Serenity had found out. "  
  
"Found out what? Onegai, tell me!"  
  
There was a quiet cough behind them. "Ohayo gozaimasu,   
Setsuna-san. I didn't expect to find you here." Ami bowed.  
  
Setsuna inclined her head. "Ohayo, Amisan. Could you   
leave us, please?"  
  
" I could, but I won't. Neither of them needs to know a   
long-buried part of the past, especially now."  
  
"Ami!" Rei was livid. "This is something I asked, and I   
was about to get an answer! I want to know the truth about   
who I was!"  
  
"To quote a recent American movie, 'you can't handle the   
truth,' Reichan." Ami leaned her back against a tree and crossed   
her arms. "And right now, it would only complicate matters.   
Ask me again in another hundred years and I'll tell you."  
  
Rei turned her back on Ami. "Setsunasan, you were saying...?"  
  
"You were 'involved' with Pygmalion, Crown Prince of Earth.  
Endymion's older brother."  
  
Rei was stunned, to say the least. As for Ami, she had a   
look of mild surprise on her face. This, evidently, was not   
the answer she had expected.  
  
"E - e - Endymion had a b - b - brother?!" Rei stammered   
in utter disbelief. She suddenly felt faint and leaned against   
a tree for support.  
  
Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Hai, of course he had an   
*older* brother. Otherwise he could never have married Princess   
Serenity. Their marriage was to forge an alliance between the   
two kingdoms, not join them."  
  
"And I wasn't Queen of Earth because...?"  
  
Setsuna, exasperated, practically yelled, "Because the   
senshi were forbidden to marry, baka! Sheesh! To his credit,   
he refused to marry."  
  
"Ya know, I'm starting to think being a senshi wasn't all   
that much fun, ne?" Rei smirked as she crossed her arms. "So,   
anyway, what did Pygmalion look like?"  
  
Setsuna got stars in her eyes. "Verrrrry handsome. He   
was of slender build. He had light green eyes and shoulder   
length black hair --"  
  
"-- that he liked to wear loose," Rei finished. "Shimatta!  
Fuckin' destiny takes a hand again! I can't even fall in love   
on my own!"  
  
"Reichan, *do* you love him? Or are you just in love with   
the idea of him?" Ami inquired. "Are you just so desperate for   
a man to care about you? How many have there been since Mamoru?   
Five? Ten? How many?!"  
  
At Mamoru's name Rei looked up, anguish etched deep into   
her face. "Wakarimasu ka? He was my *first*! And the whole time,   
he was just using me --" she closed her eyes "-- to get to...  
*her*." She whispered the last word, as if trying to keep 'her'   
from hearing.  
  
An impenetrable mask visibly fell over Rei's chinadoll   
features, turning her face to stone. Her eyes narrowed to slits.   
"Ara, gomen, Ami 'chan'," she sneered, her voice dripping with   
sarcasm. "I forgot you wouldn't know what that's like, since   
it's not in any of your textbooks. You wouldn't know what it   
feels like to give a man your most precious gift and have him   
walk all over you in return! How *dare* you judge me? You self-  
righteous, sanctimonious bitch! Ippatsu yaroze!" Rei stalked   
off, changing into a white sweatshirt and red leggings as she  
descended the stairs.  
  
Hmm. That's a neat trick. When she calms down I'll have   
to ask her how she does it. Finishing her thought, Ami turned   
to Setsuna. "I didn't remember Pygmalion until you mentioned   
him."  
  
"That's not surprising. All mention of him was forbidden   
after his suicide. Ara, you thought.... Iie, I'm not going to   
tell either of them about *that*. As you said, neither of them   
needs to know right now. Rei's memories of the past will return  
eventually." Setsuna henshinned, leaving Pluto in her place.   
"Ja mata, Amisan, " she said as a portal swallowed her.  
  
"Sayonara, Plutosan." Ami hesitated a moment before running   
back to the jinja's living quarters.  
  
************  
  
"What's still a secret?" Mas repeated after the others   
had left the room. "I know Rei is Sailormars. I'm pretty sure   
that you're Sailormoon, and that Minasan, Makosan and Amisan   
are Venus, Jupiter and Mercury respectively. You all have   
magical powers and run around Tokyo in *reeeeally* short   
skirts fighting youma. What else is there to tell?"  
  
"There is much more to it than that." Usagi's features   
blurred momentarily, then settled into Serenity's. Her crescent   
moon glowed. She grasped her brooch in her right hand and put  
her left on Masazumi's forehead. "Remember...!"  
  
Mas' mind filled with images of his past, most too quick  
to be seen. Some lingered a little longer than the rest ...  
  
a raven haired nymph in his arms as they gracefully danced...  
  
the same woman slipping into his chambers...  
  
her tear-filled onyx eyes as she left his life forever....  
  
"Ra'a." He whispered her name, still familiar to his   
lips after so long. "I...remember. She was the youngest of   
the Martian royal family, and the senshi of her planet. I was  
Pygmalion, heir to Earth's throne. We loved each other. And   
we were forbidden to marry. Why?"  
  
"It was forbidden for the senshi to marry. The first   
senshi of Jupiter was hurt trying to protect her husband from   
a falling tree. Not much fuss was made at the time, but the   
princess she guarded was later killed by an enemy whose weakness   
was lightning. It was believed that if Jupiter hadn't been  
'distracted' by her spouse she would have been there to protect   
her ward," Serenity explained.  
  
"There is something else you must know. While you will   
age, Rei will not. We will all live well over a thousand years.   
I can't tell you why or how, but I can tell you it will be   
very hard for her to lose you."  
  
"The decision is hers to make. I doubt she was thinking   
very clearly last night when she accepted my proposal. I will   
give her a chance to change her mind. I can live with having  
the youngest looking wife in the neighborhood, as long as it's   
*her*. I never believed in love at first sight...until now."  
  
Ami ran breathlessly into the room where Serenity was   
holding conference. "Hime, gomen, but Rei's run off. I may   
have said something I shouldn't..." she twiddled her fingers  
nervously "...and she *really* got pissed when Pluto told her  
that Masazumisan was Prince Pygmalion."  
  
"Pluto told her what? Oh, dear." Kuso! Serenity sighed.  
"Maskun, gomen nasai. I'd better go after her."  
  
Ami cleared her throat. "You wouldn't know how she does   
that trick with her clothes, would you, Serenity? You know,   
changing their form?"  
  
Serenity looked up, startled. "Iie, Amichan, I wouldn't."  
Kusooo!!!! She promised me she wouldn't flaunt her powers   
like that!!  
  
Her features shifted and Usagi raced outside and down the   
steps as if all the hounds of hell were on her heels.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
nothing in this world   
can touch the music that i heard   
when i woke up this morning   
it put the sun into my life   
it cut my heartbeat like a knife   
it was like no other morning   
  
chorus: i don't belong to no one   
but i wanna be with you   
i can't be owned by no one   
what am i supposed to do   
i can't see the sense in you leaving   
all i need is your love to believe in   
  
don't look into the sun   
it's not for me or anyone   
to steal the light out of the sky   
is it really such a sin?   
cuz if it is then i'll give in   
i can't live without your love  
  
(chorus)   
for you i will do what i can   
but i can't change the way that i am   
  
New Order (anyone remember them?)   
  
  
vocabulary : doushita no = what's wrong?   
everything else is in a previous chapter!   
  
A red curtain covered with lavender roses comes down, closing the Theatre. Ja mata, minna. O daijini. 


	6. Ruins

Only note for this chapter: Ra'a is pronounced Ray-ah.   
  
Sailor Chibi Kamen's Theatre presents:  
  
Destiny Takes A Hand   
  
chapter 5   
  
Ruins   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Rei stuffed her hands deep into the pocket on the front  
of her now-red sweatshirt. Her white running pants made a   
swishing sound as she stalked the sidewalk away from the jinja.   
The cold wind nearly froze her tears before they fell from her   
eyes.  
  
As her face was downturned, she almost didn't see him.   
She noticed his shoes first, the same ratty sneakers she   
always wore when he jogged.  
  
Kami, iie. Not him. Not now.  
  
Her eyes travelled slowly up his grey sweatpant-clad   
legs, up his torso with the sweatshirt proclaiming 'Property   
of Azabu High,' finally coming to rest on his face.  
  
Kuso!  
  
"Ohayo, Mamorusan." Her voice was hollow.  
  
"Ohayo, Reichan." Mamoru flashed his lopsided smile.  
  
Don't call me that! You haven't the right! Crystal   
splinters pierced her heart.  
  
"I was just on my way to the Jinja," he continued. "Usako   
and I had plans for breakfast. She's not awake yet, is she?"  
  
"Hai, she is." Her voice cracked.  
  
"This early?" Mamoru clutched his chest, pretending to   
have heart failure. "Will wonders never -- " he broke off   
when he glimpsed her face. "Doushita no?"  
  
"Nothing." She crossed her arms and turned her face away.  
  
"Reichan, I can tell when you're lying. Dozo, tell me   
what's wrong." Mamoru tipped her chin up with his index   
finger. The strong emotions conflicting in her near-onyx eyes   
confused him.  
  
She looked into his eyes and nearly drowned in the blue   
warmth. "You."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You are what's wrong with me. *You* are the reason I   
hate myself enough to fuck every guy I date. *You* are why I   
envy my best friend. *You* are one of the causes of my current   
pain, and you are the last person I need to talk to right   
now." Rei spoke slowly, struggling to hold back her tears.   
She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching her   
break down.  
  
"Reichan .... " He stroked her tear-stained cheek.  
  
She pulled back angrily. "Don't call me that!" she   
exclaimed, voicing her earlier thought. "You are not my   
friend."  
  
"Reich ... san, I have *always* been your friend. That's   
all we've ever been."  
  
"Kamisama . . . you don't even remember, do you?" Her   
voice trembled as realization dawned. "I really meant nothing   
to you. I mean nothing. I am nothing."  
  
"Rei, you are my friend. You are Sailormars. You are a   
beautiful, intelligent, talented songwriter with a voice   
like an angel. You are hardly nothing." Mamoru made the mistake   
of petting her raven locks.  
  
Rei's eyes flashed scarlet fire. "To you I was just   
another conquest! Just another lay, another roll in the hay,"   
she babbled musically. The strain of controlling her anger   
began to show on her face. "You were my *first,* damn you!   
You took my purity, my innocence, and you don't even remember?   
Maybe *this* will help!" Rei telepathically forced her way into  
Mamoru's psyche. In her anger she ripped through the carefully   
erected barriers rather than slowly peeling them away. Painful   
memories flooded his mind . . .  
  
the car crashing through the guard rail . . .  
  
his mother shielding him with her body . . .  
  
the sickening crunch as her neck snapped . . .  
  
his father impaled on the stickshift . . .  
  
their unseeing, open eyes . . .   
  
Mamoru remembered everything, and screamed from the very   
depths of his soul.  
  
Somewhere, in the midst of chaos, memories of their   
night together returned.  
  
Through the commotion, a golden voice made itself heard.  
"Mamochan . . . focus on my voice. Don't lose yourself in the   
past."  
  
"Usako?" He concentrated, and suddenly she was before   
him. She glowed with a silver light -- the light of the ginzuishou.   
He took her outstretched hand and the light flowed through him,   
purging his mind.  
  
" How could you?" a voice hissed from the shadows. "How   
*dare* you deny me this! He *must* remember!" I need him to   
remember!  
  
"Out." So they came to be on the sidewalk, the three who  
loved each other to such extremes. Usagi knelt on the ground,   
cradling her love's head in her lap. Less than a yard in front   
of her stood her beloved friend, floating slightly on the hot   
wind she created. The air around Rei blurred with the intense   
heat.  
  
"You bitch!" Rei spat venomously. "You won't *let* him   
remember!"  
  
" Reisan, onegai, yamete. You don't know what you're doing.   
You could have killed him."  
  
"Rei *san*? Are we no longer friends?" Scarlet flame lit   
her eyes.  
  
"Wakataimasen. I don't know who you are right now. Rei,   
look at him. Look what your anger has done." Usagi turned   
Mamoru's face up so that Rei could see him. His unseeing eyes   
looked almost black, for his pupils were fixed and dilated.   
A thin stream of saliva ran from the side of his mouth and   
dripped to the ground.  
  
Sickened at what she had done, Rei backed away. Floating   
on a cushion of air she was unable to feel the height difference   
between curb and street. She saw Usagi's eyes go wide in terror   
as she mouthed her name and stretched out her arm. Through   
the blood rushing in her ears, she did not hear the horn blare,   
or the tires screech. She did not feel the car hit the super-  
heated air around her, nor did she feel the flames as the   
car exploded.   
  
Gasping for breath, Rei became aware of the imminent   
danger to her hime and many innocents. She attempted to reign   
in the out-of-control conflagration. It was too much and she   
was overcome. Her silken tresses caught first, burning like a   
fuse. Then her clothes caught. She screamed as her nylon pants   
melted onto her legs.  
  
Usagi remained motionless, frozen in shock.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!" The flames were snuffed by Mercury's   
quick attack. She ran to the still form, activating her visor   
as she went, smooth as her namesake. Jupiter and Venus,   
following close on her heels, ran to their princess and her   
consort.  
  
"How is he?" Venus inquired. "Will he be okay?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi replied. "How --"  
  
"We all felt that. It was almost like she drew her   
strength from us," Jupiter stated.  
  
"Anything's possible," Usagi shrugged. "Mercury, how is   
she?"  
  
"Oh, just fine, aside from nearly every bone being crushed   
and third-degree burns covering her body." Mercury was torn up   
with guilt over her earlier conversation with Rei. Her words   
came out harsher than she meant them to, and Usagi burst into   
a high-pitched wail.  
  
As Jupiter comforted Usagi, Venus walked up behind Mercury.   
She laid her hand on the ice senshi's shoulder. "Amichan,   
it's not your fault. Nothing you said to her --"  
  
"I practically called her a slut, Minachan." Her blue   
eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Ya, well, I did. We were all pretty hard on her. It   
still doesn't excuse what she did.  
  
"Seriously, how is she?"  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Sailorvenus finally dared to glance over her teammate's   
shoulder. The battle-hardened warrior was unprepared for the   
sight that lay before her.  
  
In a shallow crater were the fragmented remains of a   
car, smoke rising from the still hot carcass. In the center   
of the rubble was a dark mass which mewled softly in agony.   
The blackened, oozing lump of charcoal bore little resemblance   
to anything human. Bits of white bone, tipped red with blood,   
jutted through various punctures on her body. Her limbs lay   
at impossible angles. Vitreous humor ran tearlike from her   
eye, mingling with the blood from her shattered, flattened   
nose. A faint rattle came from her throat as she struggled to   
breathe through seared, blood-filled lungs. With a clatter her   
henshin pen fell from her hand.  
  
"Oh, Reichan . . . ." Mina whispered, her light eyes   
watering.  
  
A siren was heard, heralding an ambulance's arrival. A   
small crowd was gathering, so Ami pocketed Rei's transformation   
wand. "I'll hold this for you, ne?" she whispered. She turned   
to Mina. "Venus, a little crowd control. . . ?"  
  
Quickly Venus composed herself and began directing the   
onlookers. "Ok, people! Let's clear the way so the paramedics   
can get through, ne? Arigato gozaimashita, minna!"  
  
In the meantime, Sailorjupiter carried a barely conscious   
Mamoru to the roof of a nearby building. "You'll be safe here,   
for now. I'll be right back. I just have to check on the others."  
  
"Makochan, what happened?" Mamoru forced out through dry,   
cracked lips.  
  
Makoto just shook her head sadly before leaping to the   
sidewalk below. She went up to Usagi, who still knelt on the   
concrete. "Miss, you're her friend, ne? You'll have to go with   
them to fill out the report," she said, pretending not to know   
her.  
  
"Nani? Makochan, doush. . . oh. Hai, Jupitersan. Arigato."   
She rose and walked towards the ambulance.  
  
By now the paramedics were carefully securing Rei's   
broken body to a board so they could move her. One of them   
tried to insert an I.V. into her arm, causing her to shriek   
in excruciating pain. Her eyes flew open, revealing that her   
left eye had imploded from the force of the explosion. Her   
right eye darted blindly, scarred beyond use.  
  
"Iie! 'Neechan. . . !" Usagi had crept up behind the EMT's   
as they ministered to the horribly injured girl. This was her   
first glimpse of her soul-sister's injuries. As much as she   
wanted to run, she knew Rei needed her. Tenderly, gingerly,   
she took the miko's hand in her own. The stiff, blistered   
fingers tried vainly to return the gesture.  
  
A female EMT, in her mid thirties with brown hair and   
eyes, laid her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Is this your sister,   
dear?"  
  
"Sort of. . . my best friend, actually. But I saw   
everything and I know all her information."  
  
"Then you'll have to come with us. Demo, for now, you must   
step back so we can load the ambulance."  
  
Usagi complied, staring in amazement as she did so. Almost  
imperceptibly, Rei stuck out the tip of her tongue and held   
it there until she was sure it had caught her imouto's eye.   
Usagi laughed as tears of relief spilled from her eyes. She   
knew, deep in her heart, that Rei would be ok.   
  
************  
  
Dr. Mizuno pulled off her final set of gloves and dropped   
them in the trash receptacle. "Well, that's the last one for   
me tonight. See you tomorrow, minna."  
  
"Sayonara, Mizunosama," the desk nurse said from her post.   
"O daijini."  
  
The ambulance entrance flew open. A gurney was quickly   
wheeled in, surrounded by four EMT's and one blonde teen with   
familiar pigtails. Usagichan?! What's she doing here?   
"Tsukino Usagi!" she called out.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mizunosan." Usagi stopped as Ami's   
mother hurried toward her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There was an accident. A car hit Reichan, and she was   
caught in the explosion," Usagi stated. She was far too calm.  
  
Explosion? From hitting someone? From hitting. . . The   
doctor's mind worked quickly. "Reisan? That was . . . My God!   
I'll take care of her, Usagichan. Has her Ojiisan been told?"  
  
"Iie, he and Kumadasan are away. Another spiritual   
journey, you know?"  
  
"Then contact her father. She's still a minor so we need   
his consent for anything beyond basic life saving procedures.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagichan. I'll make sure she's all right."  
  
"Hai, wakataimasu, Mizunosan. I'll try to get her otosan."   
Usagi walked to the payphone and dialed Rei's private number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" a male voice answered.  
  
"Maskun? It's Usagi. Get to the hospital right away.   
Rei's been in an accident and she's badly hurt."  
  
"Nani? I'll be right there. I have a number here for   
Ojiisama. Do you want me to call him?"  
  
"Iie, it's better if I do it. See if you can find a number  
for her father, ne?"  
  
"Have you tried to reach him through his office? For an   
emergency, I'm sure they can reach him at home."  
  
"Ara, you're right!" Usagi snapped her fingers. "I've got   
lots of forms to fill out. Ja." She hung up the phone and then   
dialed information. "Hai, I need the number for Representative   
Hino's office? Arigato." The connection was made automatically.  
  
"Representative Hino's office. There is no one here at   
this time." a recording spoke. "Please leave your message at   
the tone."  
  
Shimatta!"Ohayo, watashi no namae ha Tsukino Usagi.   
I have to get a hold of Hinosama. There is an emergency regarding   
his daughter. I can be reached at-"  
  
'CLICK'  
  
"Matte! I'm here!" A woman picked up the receiver. "Azuka   
Mei, head of campaign affairs. You said you had an emergency.   
Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Hinosama's daughter, Rei. She's been in   
an accident. He needs to get to the hospital right away."  
  
"If this is a prank, it is not funny."  
  
"It's no joke, I assure you. Representative Hino met me   
the other day, so be sure to tell him my name. He'll remember   
me. I have to go now. I'm out of--" the phone went dead in   
Usagi's hand. I hope that was enough. Still dazed, she walked   
to the nearest chair and collapsed.  
  
Ami, Mako, and Mina rushed through the emergency room   
entrance, looks ranging from mild panic (Ami), to near hysteria   
(Mina) on their faces. They sat down around Usagi.  
  
"Any word?" Mako inquired.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Ami, your mom's with her."  
  
Ami looked at the clock. "Her shift was over forty   
minutes ago."  
  
"That probably explains why her coat was on," Usagi   
mused. "She saw us come in, and when I told her what happened   
she told me not to worry because she would take care of her."  
  
Ami nodded. "That sounds like Okaasan, ever the workaholic.   
Demo, she's the best in the hospital. Reichan's in good hands."  
  
**********  
  
Masazumi arrived, marking an hour. Still there was no   
word on Rei's condition.  
  
"Minna, you may not believe this, but as I was leaving   
the phone rang. It was someone named Yuuichiro. He told me to   
give you a message: Ojiisama had a vision and is on his way   
here. Under *no* circumstance is her father to be contacted."  
  
Usagi groaned. "Kuso! I called his office right after I   
got off the phone with you. Then again, the woman I spoke to   
thought I was joking at first. Maybe they won't give him the   
message."  
  
They sat in nearly complete silence for the next hour.   
Then there was a commotion at the desk.  
  
"I *demand* to know, *where* is my *daughter*?!"  
  
"Is that him, Usachan?" Minako turned to her.  
  
"Hai. I don't think he's in a good mood, either."  
  
Rep. Hino had, by this time, spotted the small gathering.   
He recognized the blonde girl with 'that strange hair style'   
from the other day and knew she was the one who had called. He   
made his way to the group.  
  
"Ohayo, minna. Tsukinosan, arigato. I can't believe none   
of the staff here tried to call me!" He was livid with rage.  
  
"Perhaps that's because we were all so busy trying to   
save your daughter's life?" Dr. Mizuno said softly, announcing   
her presence. "You should sit, Hinosama. What I have to say   
isn't pleasant. I'm at a loss how to explain....To be honest,   
it's a miracle Rei survived at all. She has third degree burns   
over 98% of her body. Her lungs are scarred from the heat and   
smoke inhalation. There may be some brain damage from oxygen  
depravation. Every bone in her body was shattered. She has   
three skull fractures through which her brain was trying to   
leak. Her back is broken. Finally, she has slipped into a   
coma.  
  
"If Rei lives, she will be blind and paraplegic. It is   
however, unlikely that she will live through the night. We   
have done all that we can, as doctors. All you can do now is   
pray.  
  
"Hinosama, I must ask you a difficult question...alone."   
She gestured towards the door. He slowly got up on unsteady   
legs and went to the office. Through the window they could   
see his shoulders slump.  
  
Ami paled noticeably.  
  
"Amichan, what else is there to say? She didn't leave   
much out, if anything," Mako said, puzzled.  
  
Amy took a deep breath to steady herself, as she would   
do in the future before bearing bad tidings. She looked at   
her friends, seeing her own anguish mirrored in their faces.   
Their eyes pled with her, 'Tell us she's wrong. Tell us   
she's going to be fine, it's all a joke. Tell us *anything*   
other than the truth.' A tear rolled down her cheek. "Minna,   
Rei is on life support. Her father has the right to terminate   
it." Mina and Mako began to softly cry. Mas and Ami moved   
to comfort them. None of them noticed Usagi get up and go   
through the door marked "Medical Personnel Only.'   
  
**********  
  
The subconscious is a dark place where the lost go to   
further become lost. Images flicker and fade, facets of the   
person revealing themselves briefly to one another.  
There is a flare in the darkness as a being of fire   
appears. It is immediately surrounded by other figures. One   
is a child no more than five years of age with braided   
pigtails and flames for eyes. Another, a veiled figure,   
dressed in the white robes of mourning; the last to appear   
is a toned warrior about 19 years old, wearing the Mars fuku.  
  
The child speaks first. "You really fucked up this time,  
firechild."  
  
The flames snuff out, revealing 17 year old Rei, wearing   
a red leather minidress. Her lips and nails are the same   
scarlet shade. "Don't start, Chibi. You're hardly one to talk.   
Did Ojiichan ever find out how the old sanctuary caught fire?"  
Chibi bit her bottom lip and clutched her hands behind her back.  
  
The Warrior speaks, yet her lips do not move. "You   
betrayed your friend's trust. Worse, you betrayed the princess   
and reneged your oath to protect her and her prince."  
  
"An oath *you* took, not I, Ra'a. A duty *I* never asked  
for."  
  
"A duty you never denied, either."  
  
"What about the oaths you *did* take? What about your   
duty to the kami, to the jinja?" The Maiden speaks. "You are   
betraying yourself and all you believe in."  
  
"I have been betrayed time and time again by family and   
friends. It's time to give some back!"  
  
Chibi: "How were you betrayed? By Okaasan's death?"  
  
Warrior: "By Hime's love? By the other senshi's friendship?"  
  
Maiden: "By Ojiichan's selfishness? By Yuuichiro's sacrifices?"  
  
Firechild:"By being born! I never asked for, never wanted   
this life! I never wanted to be a miko, yet I am. I never   
wanted to be a senshi, yet I am. I never wanted any of this!"  
  
Maiden :"Yet these responsibilities *are* yours. You   
cannot simply shirk them!"  
  
Warrior:"You would not let Sailormoon give up. Are you   
such a hypocrite that you now will?"  
  
Chibi:"You are the senshi's passion. They will forgive you!"  
  
Firechild: "If you are so anxious, you go. I've suffered   
enough."  
  
The Maiden and the Child fade into the warrior. She faces   
the Firechild. "You are right. You have suffered enough. Let   
me take the pain." She holds out her hand, palm up. The   
firechild places her hand in the warrior's. A red-orange glow,   
like flames, suffuses over them both.  
  
The glow fades to reveal Mars' fuku, but not as we know   
it. The red collar is shorter, with no bow. Instead the front   
plunges in a deep V that ends just below her breastbone. The   
backbow is purple and smaller. She retains her trademark high   
heels, gloves, and tiara.  
  
Ra'a, last of the royal family of Mars, opens her   
determined onyx eyes. I have not forgotten myself, or my duty.   
Ren...I will come back to you....   
  
********************************************************************   
  
Don't try to call   
There are some bridges that burn   
Beyond recognition beyond repair   
Don't say you've changed   
There are some forces that turn   
Beyond recollection beyond my stare   
When I feel the cold in the dark   
I know you're there   
  
Long ago   
I was a woman in pain   
A woman in need   
I ran to you   
Long ago   
I did not understand   
You were making me bleed   
I ran to you   
When I feel the cold in the dark   
I know what you do   
  
CHORUS:   
I will crawl through my past   
Over stones blood and glass   
In the ruins   
Reaching under the fence   
As I try to make sense   
In the ruins   
  
I know your heart has held its own fear   
It's perfectly clear   
What they did to you   
In my heart   
It's screaming I hear   
I won't let them come near   
Since my love knew you   
When I feel the cold in the dark   
I remember you   
Night after night   
I am carving it out   
I will carry out down to the waterside   
Night after night   
I am hearing the sound   
Of wings that come beating   
I will not hide   
When I feel the cold in the dark   
I will know why  
  
But if I am to heal   
I must first learn to feel   
In the ruins   
I will crawl   
  
M. Etheridge   
  
**********   
  
A red curtain covered with lavender roses comes down, closing the theatre.   
Ja mata, minna. O daijini. 


	7. Love is Stronger than Death

Author's notes at bottom ^_-   
  
Sailor Chibi Kamen's Theatre presents:  
  
Destiny Takes A Hand   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Love Is Stronger Than Death   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Usagi opened the door and winced at the brightness of   
the lights. You'd almost think they were trying to wake her   
up. She laughed softly at the absurd thought, immediately   
wishing it true. Her laughter caught, and turned to sobs as   
she caught sight of her friend. She put her hands to her mouth   
to stifle both the scream and bile that rose. Oh, sweetie!   
What have you done to yourself? She had felt Rei grab the   
fire and pull it in to contain it. As a result the senshi of   
fire now lay before her, swathed in bandages. Cruelly, the   
right side of her face was lovely and untouched. Her once   
luxurious hair was burnt nearly off, down to the scalp in   
some places. Through the sheets the pins which held her   
fractured limbs together were visible.  
  
Usagi pulled the chair up to the bedside. "Reichan,   
sweetie," she called as she took her bandaged hand. She's in   
a coma, baka! She won't answer you! Her eyes travelled over   
the many tubes connected to the motionless figure. Kami,   
she looks so small. They settled on the ventilator, watching   
the little accordion pleated pump as it hissed and whooshed.   
The heart monitor beeped loudly in the deathlike silence.  
  
"Rei, I heard that a person in a coma may hear what is   
said to them, so I am going to talk to you. It's probably the   
only chance I'll get to say a few things I've been meaning to   
say for awhile now.  
  
"Do you remember Makochan's birthday party? Remember   
we started talking about our memories of the Moon Kingdom? I   
think we were all surprised how little you could remember.  
  
"Oh, sweetie *I* remember. I know what we were to each   
other. I was your first true love. You were my passion, my   
fire. I know how much you loved me, and now *I* know how   
much it hurts, because *I* love *you*. There, I've said it;   
I love you. I've loved you since I laid eyes on you, on that   
bus. Bakashojo that I am, I've waited until it may be too late   
to tell you.  
  
"I've watched you die before and my heart broke with   
grief each time. This time, I feel helpless, too." Usagi's   
eyes brimmed full of tears. "Rei, onegai, don't leave me!"   
she pled. "Shinje dameyo! I can't imagine a world without you   
in it!" She collapsed on the other girl's chest, sobbing so   
hard she didn't hear the shuffle of sandled feet behind her.  
  
"When was the second time?"  
  
Usagi lifted her head and turned to look at Ojiisama.   
"Nani?"  
  
Ojiisama smiled and shook his finger. "Don't play dumb   
with me, young lady," he scolded. "I had a vision of your   
battle in the Arctic. I watched your friends die to protect   
you. Why? Who are you?"  
  
Usagi sighed and smiled slightly. "Grab a chair, Ojiisama.   
You too, Mizunosan," she said to the woman standing in the   
doorway. They dragged chairs over and seated themselves.  
  
"Gomen. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, Usagichan,"   
Dr Mizuno apologized, "but I was fascinated by what you were   
saying."  
  
"Daijobu. It's something you both should've been told   
a while ago." Usagi clasped her hands in her lap. "Let me   
tell you a story. Thousands of years ago our moon was home   
to a great civilization..." As Usagi spoke, the crescent moon   
on her forehead shone brilliantly. Her features shifted   
slightly to those of Princess Serenity.  
  
Unnoticed by the others in the room, the sign of Mars   
glowed a soft purple on Rei's forehead.  
  
  
  
Out in the waiting room, Mako and Mina sat silently.   
Masazumi had gone to get some tea. Amy typed away on her   
computer, hoping beyond hope that she could succeed where   
the doctors (her mother) had not. At first she thought the   
glare was from the fluorescent lights. She looked up to focus   
her eyes. It was then she noticed the green and orange   
planetary symbols on Mako's and Mina's respective foreheads.   
She gasped, a hand flying to cover her mouth. "Kuso!"  
  
Makoto looked up at Ami's expletive. "Ami, your sigil   
is glowing!"  
  
"Yours, too," she replied, indicating Minako as well.  
  
Hime....! All three simultaneously rose from their   
seats and sprinted through the doors marked "Medical Personnel   
Only." They transformed as they ran, not knowing what danger   
they faced. Unerringly they found their way to their princess.  
  
They burst through the door, ready to do battle with   
whatever evil lay on the other side. They never suspected   
there *was* no danger except the truth.  
  
Dr. Mizuno and Ojiisama turned toward the door as it   
slammed open. For the first (but not last) time the scouts'   
glamour failed as they stopped just inside the doorway.  
  
"Ami?" Her mother's voice faltered even as her eyes   
filled with tears. She looks so strong, so brave! My little   
mouse...! She held out her arms.  
  
Hesitantly, Ami ran to her mother's embrace. "Oh, Mom,   
I've wanted to tell you for so long...I was just...I don't   
know. I *should* have told you." Her eyes brimmed full of   
tears.  
  
"Daijobu, Ami. It's all right. I am *so* proud of you,  
Sailormercury." She cradled her petite daughter in her arms.  
  
Jupiter and Venus closed the door and detransformed.   
Ojiisama ogled the display with glee.  
  
The flare from the bed attracted everyone's attention.   
They turned to regard the figure which, engulfed in scarlet   
flame, floated slightly above the bed.  
  
The senshi, Dr. Mizuno And Ojiisama looked on with awe.  
  
"Incredible!" Ami's mother gasped.  
  
Mako inquired, "Is this your doing, Himesan? Are you   
using the ginzuishou?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Iie. I'm as surprised as you   
are."  
  
"Can't you feel it?" Minako asked. "It feels almost   
like we're using our powers."  
  
"Hmmm..." Ami mused. "In close proximity we may be able   
to draw on each other's fortitude, particularly in times of   
dire peril."  
  
"Huh?!" Mina, Mako and Usagi all looked stupefied.  
  
"I mean, when we're near each other we can use each   
other's strength, especially when we're in danger," Ami   
clarified. "I think her body's trying to heal itself and is   
siphoning power from us."  
  
"She can do that?" Ojiisama spoke.  
  
"We all can, to some degree. We've sustained hundreds   
of injuries in battle," Mina explained. "Anything that we   
can't self-heal is usually taken care of by the ginzuishou   
or Sailorsaturn, who is a healer."  
  
"Can't we call her? I've already lost my daughter. I   
don't want to lose Rei too." The old priest's eyes filled   
with hopeful tears. "Or, what about this 'ginzuishou,' maybe   
it would work?"  
  
Serenity spoke in her quiet voice. "If it comes to that,   
we will call Sailorsaturn. I cannot use the crystal to save   
Mars' life however. I promised her I would never endanger   
myself for her, and she made me include that. I didn't understand   
at the time. Demo, I believe she may have envisioned this and   
that is what prompted her to extract such a foolish oath from   
me."  
  
"Nani?" Minako was furious. "When the *hell* did this   
happen? And when were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Two days ago, when we were at the mall. I forgot with   
all the excitement." Her features shifted to the sheepish   
face of Usagi. Then her face brightened. "Oi! I don't have   
to heal her all the way! Then I won't break my promise!"  
  
"Whatever you're going to do, you'd better do it quickly.   
I'm starting to feel lightheaded from the power drain," Mako   
stated. She looked at Ami and Mina. Both were pale. Ami looked   
like she would pass out any moment. "And they can't take much   
more of this."  
  
Usagi transformed in a flash of silver light to her   
royal empowered self. In her hand she held the ginzuishou,   
already glowing brightly. Serenity said nothing as she placed   
her free hand on Rei's forehead, ignoring the eldritch flames   
which lapped at it. A silver glow suffused over them both.   
The scarlet fire turned silver, then white, burning with the   
intensity of a miniature sun. Everyone was forced to avert   
their eyes or risk blindness. Had they been able to see, it   
would have been like watching a time lapse film in reverse.   
Blisters and bruises diminished. Charred flesh returned to   
its normal color. Bones knitted themselves back together.   
Wounds scabbed over and healed in mere minutes. Through it   
all, Serenity gritted her teeth and bore the pain in silence.   
For, as the senshi's body healed, her subconscious mind sent   
her agony to her princess, through a telepathic bond formed   
millennia ago.  
  
The strain became evident when, after ten minutes, the   
light faded from white to silver with a pale lavender hue.   
Serenity did not cry out, though tears streamed down her   
contorted face. She scarcely noticed as the other senshi   
henshinned. They laid their hands upon hers, lending what was   
left of their strength.  
  
"Iie, minna," Serenity gasped out, "dame."  
  
"Gomen, Hime. Mars would never forgive us if anything   
happened to you," Venus said.  
  
"She'd never forgive herself, either," Jupiter added.  
  
Mercury nodded in agreement, too near exhaustion to   
speak.  
  
A silver aura, like moonbeams, blanketed the five young   
women. It gained intensity until they were invisible. From   
the blinding whiteness came the senshi's' cries of anguish   
as their minds also made contact.  
  
Upon hearing her daughter cry out, Ami's mother started   
towards the conflagration. Rei's grandfather stopped her.   
"They know what they're doing. We don't. If we interfere we   
could kill all of them. Believe me, I'm just as scared as   
you are."  
  
"Hai, you're right." Dr. Mizuno clasped the gold cross   
around her neck and offered a silent prayer to her god.  
  
Ojiisama knelt and chanted as he wrote ofuda to ward   
off evil spirits. His hand shook uncontrollably, rendering   
the calligraphy nearly illegible. Kamisama, onegai, don't   
take Rei away from me. She's all the family I have left. A   
tear ran down his cheek, splattering on the charm and causing   
the ink to run. Blessed Kami, don't take my musume.   
  
**********  
  
Minutes dragged by like an eternity. Finally the light   
flickered and died, revealing the haggard senshi. Venus and   
Mercury sagged against each other, back to back, for support.   
Serenity collapsed into Jupiter's arms murmuring, "I've done   
all I can. The rest is up to her." She then passed out,   
returning to Usagi.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Dr. Mizuno asked, concern etched   
in her face.  
  
Jupiter nodded. "She should be. Using the ginzuishou   
really takes a lot out of her."  
  
"But is it enough?" Ojiisama looked to be near his   
breaking point. The fear of losing this child, more his   
daughter than granddaughter, was too much for him to bear. He   
collapsed on Rei's chest, his tears soaking through the   
bandages that covered her.  
  
A gagging sound rose from beneath Ojiisama as Rei's   
lungs fought against the ventilator's persistence. Dr. Mizuno   
rushed to shut off the machine. Her breathing returned to   
normal.  
  
"That's a good sign, ne?" Venus queried.  
  
Ami (who was too weak to hold her transformation) nodded   
against the other girl's back. "She's breathing on her own   
again."  
  
Everyone finally looked at the crystal's handiwork.   
Rei's porcelain complexion was marred by tan blotches where   
the burns had been, branding her dichotomous nature for all   
to plainly see. Her body was partially visible through the   
bloody bandages. It was an overall bronze tone, like a rich   
suntan--or a lifetime in a desert. Her raven locks hung just   
below her shoulders.  
  
Usagi stirred in Jupiter's arms. "Unnh...did we do it?"  
  
Jupiter smiled down on the girl in her arms. "She'll be   
fine, Himechan. You did it."  
  
"With minna's help." Usagi got her feet under herself   
and stood shakily. She grabbed the bedrail for support as she   
saw her oneechan. "What's wrong with her face?"  
  
"That's from the burns."  
  
"Not that." Usagi traced Rei's angular cheek bone   
lightly with her index finger. "That. Her whole face is.....  
slanted."  
  
Ami whipped out her computer, its alarm beeping rapidly.  
"Something is *very* wrong. These readings are right off the   
scale! Rei was never this powerful--was she?" She turned to the   
priest. "Is there something we should know?"  
  
Before Ojiisama could answer, the various monitors   
around the fire senshi's bed began beeping loudly as their   
alarms sounded. sensors and I.V.'s ripped themselves from the   
girl's body. Wires flailed, writhing serpent-like through the   
air. Nearly everything in the room--monitors, chairs,   
wastebaskets--was sucked into a whirlwind. Minna clung to   
each other in desperation as the vortex grabbed at them. The   
girls screamed as Usagi was struck by a flying book.  
  
Just as suddenly as it had started, the mini-twister   
stopped. All eyes went to the bed, where the obsidian-tressed   
young woman now sat upright. Her almond-shaped eyes, black as   
the new-moon sky, snapped open. Ruby lips parted in a single   
word...  
  
"Ren."   
  
**************************************************************   
  
LoveLoveLove   
LoveLoveLove   
  
Me & my friend were walking   
In the cold light of morning.   
Tears may blind the eyes but the soul is not deceived   
In this world even winter ain't what it seems   
Here come the blue skies   
Here comes the springtime.   
When the rivers run high & tears run dry.   
When everything that dies.   
Shall rise.   
  
LoveLoveLove is stronger than death.   
LoveLoveLove is stronger than death.   
  
In our lives we hunger for those we cannot touch.   
All the thoughts unuttered & all the feelings unexpressed   
Play upon our hearts like the mist upon our breath.   
But, awaken by grief, our spirits speak   
"How could you believe that the life within the seed   
That grew arms that reached   
And a heart that beat.   
And lips that smiled.   
And eyes that cried.   
Could never die?"   
  
Here come the blue skies   
Here comes the springtime.   
When the rivers run high & the tears run dry.   
When everything that dies.   
Shall rise.   
  
LoveLoveLove is stronger than death.   
LoveLoveLove is stronger than death.   
Shall rise.   
Shall rise.   
Shall rise.   
Shall rise.   
  
Matt Johnson (The the)   
  
  
  
Vocabulary for the gaijin:   
  
shinje dameyo = don't die (spelling may be off, minna! Gomen!)   
  
musume = daughter   
  
everything else (I hope) is in a previous chapter!   
  
  
A red curtain covered with lavender roses comes down, closing the   
Theatre. Ja mata, minna. Odaijini. 


	8. You're Lost, Little Girl

A few brief but necessary punctuation notes, minna:   
" This is Japanese. "   
This is a thought.   
^ This is Lunar Common, spoken during the Silver Millennium. ^   
See you at the bottom for the notes and vocab! ^_-   
  
Sailor Chibi Kamen's Theatre presents:   
  
Destiny Takes A Hand   
  
chapter 7   
  
You're Lost, Little Girl   
  
WARNING: this contains a slightly disturbing depiction of child   
abuse. If this disturbs you, gomen. This chapter also contains   
the mushiest, most romantic stuff I've ever written. IMHO, I've   
outdone myself.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
The small group stared in shock and disbelief. They   
knew the figure before them should be, had to be, Rei. Yet   
clearly she was not.  
  
"W-what did you say?" Usagi queried in a shaky whisper.  
  
^ Don't you remember me, Ren? ^ the dark-haired woman   
asked Usagi in an unfamiliar tongue that only Sailorpluto   
would recognize.  
  
"Mataka!" exclaimed Ojiisama. "You can't be here, demon."  
  
The onyx eyes settled on Ojiisama. ^ I am no demon,   
grandfather, ^ she spat out in that alien language. ^ You   
know that well. ^  
  
Ami tapped on her computer, working to find a linguistic   
match in her database. To her surprise, she did. She dropped   
her computer in shock.  
  
At the loud clatter minna looked to Ami. Mako was the   
first to ask, "Doushita no?"  
  
"She-she-she"  
  
"Spit it out, Ames," Mina piped, "what's up?"  
  
Ami took a deep, centering breath before continuing.   
"She's speaking Lunar Common. With a strong Martian accent."  
  
"You mean, we're looking at Sailormars as she was in   
the Silver Millennium?"  
  
Ami nodded thoughtfully. "Hai, I think so."  
  
Everyone turned to regard the girl on the bed. She,   
in turn, regarded them with an air of amusement, resting her   
chin on her hand. After a minute she tapped her index finger   
on her lips and smiled. She closed her black eyes.  
  
Usagi was the first to feel the slight tingling at the   
base of her skull. "Hey! Anyone else feel that?" The others   
responded in the affirmative.  
  
The young woman opened her eyes. "Gomen... na...sai?   
^ Is that...? ^ yes, gomen nasai, minna," she spoke in   
stilted Japanese. "I forgot you were no longer used to   
telepathy. I did not mean to cause you any discomfort; I   
merely wished a quick lesson in language and, um, information.  
Unfortunately I do not retain many of this body's memories."  
  
Usagi whimpered, eyes wide and tearful. "Rei, yamete.   
You're scaring me."  
  
Dark eyes grew hard and piercing. "Don't you *dare* play   
the fool with me, Ren. I *know* you."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Usagi screamed near-  
hysterically.  
  
The strange girl looked at her, puzzled. "It is what   
I've always called you...Ren."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"  
  
A sadistic smile played across the lips of Usagi's   
antagonist. "You always *did* hate that particular nickname."   
She stuck out her lip in a fake pout. "And you said you   
remembered, my heart."  
  
Serenity's crescent flared a brilliant gold upon her   
brow. "Ra'a? Is it truly you?" she asked in awe. "My fire...!"   
With a joyous cry the fair Lunar flung herself upon the dark   
Martian princess and toppled her off the bed. Serenity's   
fingers caressed her most beloved senshi's face. "You look   
so different, sister."  
  
The light in Ra'a's eyes faded. She suddenly looked   
very old. ^ Exile was hard, sister. Coming back was even harder. ^  
  
Serenity's azure eyes filled with tears. ^ Oh, Ra...   
beloved. Had I but known.... ^ She leaned over to kiss the   
other girl, who pulled away.  
  
^ That's how we got into trouble, remember? ^  
  
Serenity's eyes misted as she sat up. ^ I do remember,   
Ra. Forgive me? ^  
  
^ Always. ^ Ra'a's jet eyes softened. ^ I've missed   
you, beloved. ^  
  
Ami cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion,   
but what exactly is going on?"  
  
"Ara, gomen," Ra'a said, blushing slightly. "We're   
being horribly rude, Ren."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore?"   
Serenity crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
Ra'a's eyes sparkled mischievously. "You prefer 'odango   
atama?' "  
  
Ojiisama interrupted, "What have you done with my   
granddaughter, witch? Bring her back!" He grabbed Ra'a's wrist.  
  
Ra pulled away. Her dark eyes narrowed dangerously.   
"Watch yourself, Ojiichan. I won't warn you again.  
  
"I cannot bring her back. She left of her own volition,   
tired and in pain. I took her place, nothing more."  
  
"Took her place?" Minako asked.  
  
"She sits in a corner of her psyche, crying for her lost   
prince. She is so blind with rage that she cannot see he is   
right in front of her face. Their auras are so similar, it's   
no wonder she was confused."  
  
"Now *I'm* confused," Mako said. "Who're 'they?' "  
  
Ra'a looked to Serenity. "You haven't told them yet?"  
  
"Told us what?" demanded Mina.  
  
'tsk tsk' "Ladies," came a baritone voice, "it's rude   
to talk of someone behind their back."  
  
Masazumi leaned against the door frame, arms held open.   
His green eyes twinkled brightly. ^ Miss me, angelflower? ^  
  
^ Of course, my prince. ^ The raven-haired beauty walked   
to her love. As she did, her bandages shed their bloodstains   
and rearranged themselves into a none-too-modest dress.  
  
"How the hell do you do that?" Ami yelped.  
  
Ra'a did not answer right away. Instead she put her   
arms around her lover's neck and kissed him with the passion   
of thousands of lost years. His arms wrapped around her torso   
and pulled her as close as possible.  
  
Ojiisama shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in his heavy   
robes. Then he blushed crimson, realizing that was, after all,   
his granddaughter. He coughed loudly into his hand.  
  
When the couple parted for air, both were flushed. Ra'a   
turned in Mas' arms to face Ami. "Telekinesis."  
  
For once, Ami was confused. "Nani?"  
  
Ra'a rolled her eyes impatiently. "You asked how I   
changed the gauze into clothing, ne?"  
  
"Kakkoii." Ami twiddled her fingers nervously. "Ano...   
do you think you could teach me?"  
  
The Martian smiled and inclined her head in agreement.   
"We will try at another time. I am tired, and anxious to get   
home."  
  
"Home?" Ojiisama was incredulous. "You don't mean the   
jinja?"  
  
"Of course. Where else would I go?" Ra'a asked, puzzled.   
Where else *can* I go? I am practically a stranger to these   
people and in this land. Before Ojiisama could speak, she   
had seen his thoughts. Her eyes filled with tears. "I see. As   
unstable as she is...though she could kill you with a thought...   
*she* is still your child. And I am an unwelcome stranger."  
  
"That's not it..." the priest began, but he fell silent   
when he looked into the Martian's omniscient eyes.  
  
"You can't lie to me, Ojiichan. You're projecting your   
thoughts so strongly that it's no effort to read them."   
Ra'a hung her beautiful head in a vain attempt to hide her   
tears. "Again I am exiled. ^ Farewell, beloved. ^ " She   
closed her eyes. Her limp, unconscious body slumped to the   
floor.  
  
"Beloved, IIE!" Unaware she had screamed in Japanese,   
Serenity ran to her fallen 'sister' and gathered her into her   
arms. Crystal tears streamed from her sky-blue eyes as she   
cradled the still form. She turned her hate-filled face to   
Ojiisama. "What have you done, old man?" she hissed through   
clenched teeth.  
  
Masazumi stared at the scene playing itself out at his   
feet. An ancient part of him recognized the expression on the   
Lunar's face--heartbreak. He had seen just such pain on Ra'a's   
face millennia earlier when he'd broken off their relationship.  
  
Makoto was the first at her princess' side. "She really   
meant a lot to you, didn't she?" she asked softly, laying a   
hand on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
Serenity nodded without looking up. "Ra'a was everything   
to me. I loved her more than life itself. Indeed, more than   
Endymion. She came to live at the Lunar Palace after her family   
was slaughtered in a bloody coup d 'etat. A civil war turned   
her planet into a wasteland. The survivors took to living in  
underground caverns and lava tubes. We were best friends...   
sisters...(quietly) lovers. A crime for which she was exiled   
to what was left of her homeworld."  
  
"Demo...I thought Mars died on the moon with the rest   
of us, fighting Beryl and Metallia?" Mina asked.  
  
"She did, " Serenity answered." Sailorpluto brought   
her...to die."  
  
"I brought her to fulfill her destiny," came the cool,   
toneless voice from the corner of the room. "Had she not died   
on the moon, she could not have been resurrected."  
  
"That she brought me here should make it clear her   
intentions are not malicious," Sailorsaturn said quietly.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Pygmalion," said Pluto.   
"I must admit, it is a bit of a surprise."  
  
"For me, too," he replied.  
  
Dr. Mizuno and Ojiisama stared in wide-eyed awe at the   
imposing senshi before them. Ojiisama composed himself enough   
to interrupt the reunion. "Sumimasen, which of you is Saturn?"  
  
The jet-haired young woman turned to the priest and   
bowed quickly. "Atashi."  
  
He did a double-take at the girl's appearance, so similar   
in coloring to Rei's. "Can you heal my granddaughter?"  
  
"Wakataimasen. I will try." She knelt next to her   
princess. "Hime, you should have kept your oath. Her original   
injuries would have been easier for me to heal."  
  
Usagi's azure eyes caught hers, bespeaking a pain from   
the depths of her soul. "Onegai, Saturnchan...."  
  
A faraway look came to Saturn's amethyst eyes as she   
took Rei's hand. She concentrated for a few unending moments.   
A lavender glow enveloped both girls briefly before flickering   
and dying. Saturn's eyes focused on Usagi's. "There is nothing   
I can do. You healed her physical infirmities, and I cannot   
heal mental ones."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ojiisama inquired. "What are you   
implying?"  
  
"Nothing that you don't already know." She stood and   
faced the green-haired guardian of time. "It is time to take   
our leave, Pluto. There is nothing we can do here."  
  
Pluto nodded and opened a portal. "Sayonara, minna."   
The two women bowed and slowly faded into the timestream.  
  
"What did Saturn mean by that?" both Mizunos asked simultaneously, turning to Ojiisama.  
  
"Nani? Oh, heh heh..." He put his hand to the back of   
his head nervously. "I, eh, haven't the foggiest...."  
  
The others exchanged suspicious looks.  
  
"Out with it, Ojiisama." Makoto's hazel eyes grew hard.  
  
"Heh...out with what?" he feigned.  
  
"The truth."  
  
Six pairs of eyes bored accusingly into the priest's.   
Fearful of the price of silence, he finally spoke. "You all   
know Rei's mother -- my daughter -- passed away when Rei was   
five. You probably heard that she died from pneumonia, or a   
weak constitution. Neither is true.  
  
"Psychic abilities run in our family. My daughter had   
visions from an early age. In later years she began to see   
what she would only describe as armageddon. When I pressed   
her for details she would say, 'The Silence is coming, and   
*she* will bring it.' " The senshi glanced at one another   
in understanding. Ojiisama continued. "The visions became   
more violent and frequent during her pregnancy, so she returned   
to the jinja, seeking help. I could do nothing except try to   
comfort her while the gods she'd abandoned offered her nothing.   
I believe it was during this time that she went insane.  
  
"After Rei was born, things changed. For a time the   
apocalyptic visions stopped and my daughter seemed truly happy   
in her new role as mother. Then one autumn day, when Rei was   
four, the family came to visit. I noticed the child hid her   
hands from sight. I took her aside on the pretense of giving   
her some sweets. When she finally held out her hands they were   
covered, front and back, with blisters. I held the treat just   
out of reach until she finally confessed, ' 'Kaasan told me   
not to play with her pearls. I was bad and didn't listen so   
she put my hands in the fire. She said I had to learn respect.' "  
  
Everyone gasped in horror. The old man could no longer   
meet their eyes, but he went on. "I confronted her parents   
and demanded the truth. While her husband continued to proclaim   
their innocence, my daughter went outside to 'have a talk with'   
Rei. I could hear her berating the poor girl, but I couldn't   
make out what was said. The next thing I heard was a loud   
thwack, then another. I ran outside to find the child standing   
quietly, head bowed, as her mother rained blow after blow   
across her back with a cherry switch. Her eyes looked so   
old...." The priest slowly sank to his knees, overcome.  
  
"I could have stopped it once I knew what was happening,   
yet I turned a blind eye. I fooled myself into believing it   
was their right to discipline her as they saw fit. I left my  
granddaughter in that hell until she took matters into her   
own hands."  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, her voice shaky, her   
eyes wet with tears for her friend's pain.  
  
"I only know what occurred because I envisioned it in   
the fire as it happened. She filled the bath with scalding   
water and held Rei in it, face down, 'til she should have   
drowned. Some force protected her from death. The same force   
shoved the tubful of water down my daughter's throat,   
essentially boiling her from the inside. Thankfully, Rei   
remembers none of this--" Ojiisama was cut short by a   
childish giggle.  
  
Rei sat cross-legged on the floor. Again she giggled.   
"She doesn't. But I do. And you're going to wish I diiidn't,"   
she sang to the tune of 'See Saw, Margery Daw. ' A flame   
formed on her outstretched fingertip.  
  
Ami's tactician mind whirled with the sudden realization   
of what was going on. "I'm surprised you two weren't integrated,"   
she addressed the other.  
  
Chibi giggled. "There's four of us, actually. By the   
way, we don't like being called a whore." She fired at Minako,   
who barely dodged in time. "And it's none of your business   
who we've slept with, or how many." The blast singed Ami's   
sweater, although she was unhurt.  
  
Ojiisama opened his mouth as if to speak, but thought   
better of it. Instead he whispered something to Dr. Mizuno,   
who nodded and left the room.  
  
Chibi stood and slowly walked to Usagi. "Now, about   
Mamoru...for someone who's supposedly our best friend, you've   
got a really crappy way of showing it. You didn't even like   
him until we were dating him." She grabbed the blonde's chin.  
"You thought he was a jerk!" She dug her nails into the   
other girl's cheek. "I believe your exact words were, 'You   
can waste as much of your time with this creep as you want!' "   
Her nails drew blood. Usagi whimpered, her eyes a mixture of   
love and fear.  
  
Seemingly from nowhere, Sailorjupiter crashed into the   
two, sending both to the ground. Sailorvenus helped her   
princess to her feet while Jupiter pinned Chibi to the ground.   
Chibi's eyes flashed with crimson flame as she raised her body  
temperature. Jupiter clenched and bared her teeth as her   
gloves began to smolder. "Reichan, dame yo! I know you're   
in there somewhere. For the love of the Gods, yamete!"  
  
"Don't you get it?!" Chibi shrieked. "The firechild is   
gone and she's NOT! COMING! BACK!!! "  
  
Jupiter felt the other girl's presence in her head.   
"Onegai, don't make me hurt you."  
  
Chibi snorted derisively. "Don't make me laugh." She   
pushed harder, trying to break through the blocks in her   
opponent's mind.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Rei," Makoto whispered as she summoned   
up her power. "Supreme Thunder!"  
  
A feral screech rose from Rei's throat as electricity   
surged through her. Her body arched and spasmed uncontrollably   
beneath the larger girl. Too late, Jupiter tried to reign in   
her attack. The backlash tossed her through the air and into   
the far wall, denting it. She lost consciousness and detransformed.  
  
"Makochan!" Usagi screamed. "Reichan! IIE!!!" She   
started toward her only to be restrained by Mina and Ami.  
  
"Iie, Usagichan!" Ami told her. "The current is still   
going through her. Look...!" As they watched blue-white   
lightning ran down Rei's still convulsing frame and snaked   
down her limbs. It arced audibly between her body piercings.   
Her delicate features contorted in pain as she moaned. Her   
makeshift dress fell apart.  
  
Dr. Mizuno reentered the room with her hand concealed   
under her coat. Two hulking orderlies followed her. Quickly   
surveying the scene, she sent the men out of the room. She   
withdrew her hand and placed a hypodermic syringe on the table,  
remarking, "I guess we won't need this after all. Good   
thinking, Jupitersan."  
  
Jupiter was slowly regaining her faculties and shook   
her head to clear the fuzziness. "Nan...?"  
  
"Shock treatment Sailorsenshi style, ne?"  
  
"Self defense." Giving the doctor an odd look Makoto   
staggered to her feet.  
  
Slowly, and in great pain, Rei ( once again in control )   
rolled over and tried to get to her feet. She failed miserably.   
After a third attempt she gave up and collapsed back to the   
floor, shivering uncontrollably. A cry of frustration escaped   
her lips.  
  
Keenly aware of his beloved's predicament, Masazumi   
grabbed a heavy blanket from the small closet and wrapped it   
around her balled-up form. His jade eyes held no fear, only   
concern for the miko. "Rei, daijobu desu ka?"  
  
Minna held their breath, not knowing who or what now   
inhabited their friend's fragile psyche. After a torturous   
silence there was a barely audible whisper only Mas could   
hear.  
  
"Well, how is she?" Minako prompted.  
  
Mas drew Rei to him, wincing as the remnants of Jupiter's lightning ran through them both. "She'll be fine, I think."   
I hope.   
  
"As fine as I've ever been," Rei murmured. Silver   
tears glittered on her thick, black lashes. "For what it's   
worth, minna, gomen nasai. I'll understand if you all hate me   
and never want to talk to me again." Kami know I hate myself   
enough for minna.   
  
Usagi knelt and threw her arms around the other girl.   
"I can't speak for minna, 'neechan, but I could never hate you.  
Especially for something that isn't your fault." Her words   
were nearly lost as she buried her face in Rei's shoulder.  
  
As one, the other senshi also knelt and embraced their   
friend and teammate, murmuring agreement.  
  
"Hime, how can you say it's not my fault?" Rei stared at   
her, incredulous. "Of course it is. If I hadn't been so damn   
jealous--oh, Kami, what did I do to you?" Her dark gaze came   
to rest on the scratches on Usagi's face.  
  
Usagi waved it aside. "It's nothing. Rei, you've been   
your harshest critic and worst enemy for as long as I've known   
you. Onegai, let it go. What's done is done. Besides, you've   
been hurt much worse." Her azure eyes spoke volumes to her   
soulsister.  
  
Rei looked to her grandfather. "Ojiichan, what did you   
tell them?" she asked quietly, fearing the answer.  
  
"Only what they needed to know." His vague answer told   
her all.  
  
"I would have told them if it were necessary," she said.  
  
"Um, Rei, no offense, but you weren't in any shape to   
talk," Mina remarked.  
  
"Reichan no baka. You can always talk to us," Mako   
reassured her. "That's what friends are for, ne?"  
  
"Reichan, you can tell us *anything*, no matter what,"   
Ami put in her two cents' worth.  
  
Usagi just grinned. "Only you would be so stubborn as   
to keep all that in."  
  
"Stubborn?! At least I don't cry every time someone   
calls me 'odango atama,' " Rei baited her imouto.  
  
"Nobody calls you 'odango atama,' bakashojo!"  
  
"Takes one to know one, bitch!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
Thhhhhhhpt....  
  
For once everyone laughed at the childish display,   
rather than shaking their heads in disbelief. Mas was puzzled,   
having never witnessed a Tongue War, so Ami quickly filled him   
in.  
  
Their laughter could be heard in the hallway, where Representative Hino stood in shock, holding a bouquet of   
Casablanca lilies. He inhaled deeply, steeling his nerves   
before tapping on the door.  
  
At the knock the group turned to see who disrupted them.   
The open hatred and disgust on their faces would have frightened   
off a lesser man, but...  
  
"You've got some nerve showing your face again," Makoto   
hissed as she stood, itching for a fight.  
  
"I came to see my daughter. It is no business of yours."   
As he approached the group the other girls rose and formed a   
barrier of sorts. He was unable to see past them to the figures   
seated on the cool tile floor.  
  
"No, but as her physician, it *is* mine," Dr. Mizuno   
stated, "if I feel you are a threat."  
  
"A threat?! I'm a concerned father. My daughter is   
dying, and you're all sitting around laughing. I want to see   
my daughter." He sensed something had changed and pushed   
through the crowd.  
  
A wall of pure force held Rei's father at bay. "I'm not   
dying, and I *don't* want to see *you*," she spat out. "I   
thought I made that clear the other day."  
  
"Rei, we were both angry--could minna leave? I wish to   
speak to my daughter alone."  
  
They stepped aside, giving him a clear view of Rei, but   
did not leave the room. Usagi was the last to move, her bluer-  
than-blue eyes glaring sheer anger.  
  
He sighed. "So. Rei, we said some things in anger--"  
  
Without looking up Rei held up her hand to silence him.   
"As I recall, you backhanded me and I nearly killed you. Then   
I said I never wanted to see you again. Get out."  
  
A panicked expression came over Rep. Hino's face as he   
found himself being propelled through the open door. He was   
just able to turn himself and look at his daughter's face. He   
gasped loudly as her features rippled slightly. "What are you?"   
he whispered fearfully.  
  
"What you and 'Kaasan never tried to understand." As   
she spoke there was a quick flash of gold upon her brow as her   
tiara appeared and disappeared in the same instant.  
  
"Demo--"  
  
"Get out before I kill you." Rei's eyes narrowed, and   
she slammed the door in his face.  
  
Everyone suddenly looked very pale.  
  
"Reichan?" Usagi asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hai?" Rei turned to face her.  
  
"Just checking." The pigtailed girl smiled lopsidedly.   
Dakara, is this what you'll look like from now on?"  
  
"Nani?" The jet-haired girl ran her hand over her face.   
Her eyes rolled in exasperation. "It figures. She just *loves*   
to screw around with my face, the narcissistic little brat."   
She concentrated, and her features returned to those of Hino   
Rei, with notable exceptions.  
  
Usagi, being closest, was the first to notice. Her hand   
flew to cover her mouth. "Kamisama!"  
  
"Nan?" Curious, Rei wrapped the blanket tighter and got   
to her feet. She entered the small bathroom and looked into   
the mirror. The sound of breaking glass was heard as her fist   
slammed into it.  
  
Mas ran to his love's side. "Doushita no, tensh--" The   
pet name died on his lips.  
  
Blood trickled from the lacerations on Rei's fist, still   
resting on the shattered mirror, and dripped into the sink   
she stood before. What was left of her once luxurious hair   
hung dull and matted, hiding her face from sight. The blanket   
lay in a heap at her feet where it had fallen. Anguished sobs   
wracked her scarred, nude form.  
  
Mas came into the lavatory, closing the door behind him.   
He wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking miko. She   
collapsed back against his chest, her hair falling back from   
her visage.  
  
The left side of Rei's face was a mass of scar tissue.   
Her ruptured eyeball remained in its socket, encrusted with   
yellowed ooze. Tears glistened on her pale, smooth right cheek.   
"I'm a freak."  
  
"Iie, tenshihana." He gently kissed the top of her dark   
head. "You are as beautiful as ever."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I'm not completely blind. I look like   
one of the bomb survivors, like the pictures they show in   
school." She turned away, crossing her arms over her bare   
chest.  
  
An idea came to Mas. "I'm not sure how your powers work,   
but can't you fix that yourself?"  
  
"Probably, but I deserve worse. I betrayed my princess   
and my sisters-in-arms." She wiped the tears with her long   
fingers. "This will serve as a reminder of my darker side.   
Hopefully I can keep a lid on it from now on."  
  
"You shouldn't 'keep a lid' on your emotions. It isn't   
healthy. Neither is martyrdom."  
  
"What do you mean?" She twisted around in his arms.  
  
"Don't keep the scars if you can help it." Their eyes   
met and locked, each one's love for the other showing plainly.   
"No matter what you decide, I love you for who you are, not   
who you were or what you look like." Mas leaned down and   
kissed Rei with all his love for her.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door, disrupting the   
tender moment. "Rei'neechan? Unlock the door so I can give   
you this."  
  
Rei did, and peeked her head out. "Nan, imoutochan?"  
  
Usagi held out a bag full of clothes. "Kumadasan brought   
this for you. He's in the waiting room. He muttered something   
about not wanting his head ripped off?"  
  
Rei laughed. "Ah, I'd forgotten about that. He caught   
me changing after a bath once and I threatened him." She   
took the parcel. "Arigato. I'll be out in a minute." The door   
closed.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh, tenshihana," Mas smiled.  
  
"It's good to be able to laugh, love." She returned his   
smile with one of her own. "You really don't care what I look   
like?"  
  
"Iie, as long as you're comfortable with your looks."  
  
Rei braced her arms on the sink and stared at her   
reflection, concentrating. The scars seemed to smooth out and   
pale, as if by magic. Except for her eye, she almost looked   
like her old self. "Better?"  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, beloved." Mas embraced her   
from behind. She clasped his hands in hers, enjoying the feel   
of his body against hers, savoring his musky cologne. She felt   
safe from the world of pain that had comprised her young life,   
and truly loved. It felt like it would last forever.  
  
"Rei, I have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Nani? Doushite?" She blinked rapidly, trying to hold   
back her tears. I knew it! I *am* a freak.   
  
Mas sensed what she was feeling. "It's nothing to do   
with you. I have to return to school. The semester is paid   
for, and I've got a 3.75 GPA. Mom and Dad will kill me if I   
just throw everything away, even for you. I'll transfer here   
for the fall semester. I'll even take summer classes if I   
have to. Whatever it takes, I will come back to you." He   
turned her around to look her straight in the face. "I love   
you, tenshihana, and all your little mysteries just make   
you more irresistible. I want to spend my lifetime trying   
to discover them all. So, I ask you again, now that we're   
both thinking clearly and better informed...will you marry   
me? Will you make me the happiest man alive?"  
  
"You mean...after all that's happened...you still--"   
Rei was cut off as Mas wrapped his arms around her tightly   
and pressed his lips to hers. All her fears and doubts   
evaporated like mist.  
  
After about a minute he pulled his head back slightly   
and looked down on her with his soft green eyes and gentle   
smile. "Well?"  
  
"Hai. Kamisama, hai!" Silver tears of joy streamed down   
her cheeks.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hino Rei, miko and senshi and princess from   
a lost kingdom." Jade met amethyst.  
  
"And I love you, Toda Masazumi, my prince, with all my   
heart and soul." She stood on her tiptoes and laced her fingers   
behind his head, pulling down slightly.  
  
Two souls, once torn apart and cast adrift in time,   
found each other again and kissed.  
  
Two lonely teenagers with interfering parents fell in love.   
  
************  
  
"...and that's the whole story, minna," Usagi finished,   
just as the couple emerged from the bathroom. Along with the   
others, she turned around at the sound of the door. "I thought   
those were destroyed," she commented upon noting Rei's attire.  
  
Rei smirked. "I have--had two pairs of overalls, baka."  
  
"Dakara, you're a prince, ne?" Makoto said to Mas.   
Wow, he really looks a lot like my sempai.   
  
"Was, not is," corrected Ami.  
  
"Makochan," Rei gave her a smile sweet enough to give   
anyone diabetes, "he looks *nothing* like your sempai.   
Wakarimasu ka?"  
  
"eep!" was all Makoto could squeak out as the dreamy look   
left her eyes.  
  
Ojiisama cleared his throat, finally attracting Rei's   
attention. "Who is this?" He motioned the man who still had   
not released her hand.  
  
They walked to Ojiisama and knelt, so as not to tower   
over him. "Ojiichan, this is Toda Masazumi...my fiancé," Rei   
said quietly.  
  
"Fiancé, eh? I guess this means you're not my little   
girl anymore," he replied, his eyes misting.  
  
"Ojiichan no baka. I'll always be your little girl.   
*Always.* " She threw her arms around the man she considered   
her father. When they separated both had wet trails on their   
cheeks.  
  
The priest faced the young man who knelt before him.   
"You'd better take good care of my Rei."  
  
"I will," Mas promised, and all could see he meant it.  
  
Simultaneous squeals came from Minako and Usagi. "We   
get to be bridesmaids! Sugoi!!" They grabbed hands and danced   
in a circle. Everyone laughed.  
  
Mas looked down at his love, nestled in his arms. "Are   
they always that excited?"  
  
Rei tipped her head back, her dark eye looking into her   
love's light ones. "Just about. You'll get used to it."  
  
"For you, my tenshihana, I could get used to anything."  
  
Rei again looked at her grandfather. "Ojiichan, gomen   
nasai. I should have told you I'm Sailormars a while ago."  
  
"There's no need for your apology, Reichan. I knew. The   
fire showed me your Arctic battle." Tears came to the old man's   
eyes. "I am the one who should apologize. I should have   
intervened--"  
  
Rei laid a delicate finger on Ojiisama's lips. "Shh.   
*Never* blame yourself. It has been said that what does not   
kill us makes us stronger, and I am living proof of that. Let   
the past remain in the past." She laid her head on his shoulder.   
"Let's go home. It's been a long day."   
  
*************************************************************   
  
you're lost, little girl   
you're lost, tell me, who are you?   
think that you know what to do   
impossible, yes, but it's true   
i think that you know what to do, girl   
sure that you know what to do   
you're lost, little girl   
you're lost   
  
The Doors (as if minna didn't already know ^_- )   
  
Vocabulary for the gaijin:   
sumimasen = excuse me   
atashi = I (informal)   
dakara = so (?)   
doushite = why   
aishiteru = I love you   
  
everything else is in a previous chapter!   
  
Minna, I'm going to get serious for a second. Every day, in this and many other countries, children are abused by a parent, guardian or caretaker. This can be as simple as calling a child stupid, or as horrific as rape, and anywhere in between. If you are a parent, go and give your child a hug and tell her/him how much you love her/him. If you are a child (goddess forbid, but I know some are going to be intrigued by my warning) go and tell your parents how much you love them. Above all, minna, learn from your parent's mistakes and vow never to repeat them. Break the cycle.   
  
One more chapter to go, minna. 


	9. Bizarre Love Triangle

Sailor Chibi Kamen's Theatre presents:  
  
Destiny Takes A Hand  
  
Epilogue  
  
Bizarre Love Triangle  
  
rated PG 13  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A week and a day after Rei's accident, the girls were  
once more gathered in Rei's bedroom....  
  
"Minakochan, why're you staring at me?" Rei asked uneasily.  
  
"Your hair. It really bothers me that you haven't tried  
to do anything with it," Mina replied. She snapped her fingers.  
"I know! Minna, let's give Reichan a makeover!"  
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi squealed.  
  
Makoto dug around in Rei's dressing table. "Here's a comb."  
She handed it to Mina.  
  
Ami ignored their antics, burying her nose in her anatomy  
textbook.  
  
Once again, the miko resigned herself to her fate. It's  
good for everything to be back to normal. Or, at least, what  
passes for it around here. She laughed softly to herself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mina demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Everything," Rei said in her usual cryptic  
manner. She yelped as the comb snagged on heat-fused hair.  
"Take it easy, will you?"  
  
"Gomen! Rei, can I cut your hair?"  
  
"I don't know...I've never had it cut," she hesitated.  
  
"Pleeeeeease? You've got centuries to grow it back,  
and it really looks like shit. It'll look great, I promise."  
  
"You'd better say yes," Ami spoke without taking her  
eyes off her book. "She won't give up."  
  
"Wakataimasu." Rei sighed. "I have scissors in my table."  
  
Usagi jumped up and got them for Mina. "Here you go!"  
  
"Arigato, Usachan." Minako got to work, taking care  
not to cut too much off. "It'll be short, I'm afraid, but  
you can carry it off. It'll hide your face, too."  
  
"What's wrong with my face?" Rei inquired in mock anger.  
  
"Nothing. You're as ugly as you always were," Minako  
shot back playfully.  
  
Before the teasing could go any further there was a  
knock at the door. "Reisan? You've got mail," Yuuichiro   
called out.  
  
Mako went to the door and opened it. "Rei's a little  
busy right now. I'll take that." She snatched the letters  
from his hand and closed the door in his face. Wow, he's cute  
when you can see his face. Reminds me of my sempai. "Hey,  
these are addressed in English! I can barely read this chicken  
scratch, but I think they're from Masazumisan."  
  
"Nani? Open them already!" Rei looked to the brunette  
expectantly, causing Mina to scream in frustration.  
  
"Stop moving or I'll just shave your head," the blonde  
threatened, firmly repositioning the other girl's head.  
  
Mako finally opened the envelope marked 'Open First.'  
"Kami, what atrocious handwriting. My English just isn't  
good enough. Ami, give it a shot?"  
  
Ami glanced up. "I don't think we should be reading  
Rei's private mail."  
  
"Onegai, Amichan?" Rei begged. "I can't read it myself.  
My vision's still too blurry."  
  
"Wakataimasen...."  
  
"Ara, for Kami's sake!" Annoyed, Mina grabbed the proffered  
note and read aloud :  
  
  
'Dearest Raye,  
  
'My flight has been delayed yet another hour,  
giving me time to write.  
  
'Even though it's only been a few hours, I  
already miss you terribly. Our time together was far  
too short (not to mention confusing).  
  
'With my parents' permission I've arranged a  
little surprise for you and your friends, including  
Endymion (or whatever name he goes by in this life.)  
It's in the envelope marked 'Open Second.'  
  
'I miss you, tenshihana. I miss the taste of  
your lips. I miss the incense that clings to your  
soft skin. I miss the touch of your electric hands.  
Most of all, I miss the little gold and onyx rings  
through your navel and...you know.'"  
  
  
Mina stopped to look at Rei, whose cheeks matched the  
lower half of her robes. "What did you get pierced? On second  
thought, I don't want to know. To continue,  
  
'Please, Rei, call me the minute you get your  
surprise. I can't wait to hear your lovely voice.  
  
Aishiteru,  
Mas' "  
  
  
"Awwwwww! Kawaii!" minna teased Rei, who now blushed  
a becoming shade of pink.  
  
"Makochan, go ahead and open the other one," Rei  
cajoled.  
  
She did, and nearly dropped the contents. "Ho-ly shit."  
  
"Nan desu ka?"  
  
"Look." The statuesque brunette held out six airline  
tickets. "We're going to New York."  
  
"NANI?!" minna gasped.  
  
"Those must have cost a fortune! Is he insane?" Mina  
exclaimed.  
  
"He must be if he's in love with Rei," Usagi snickered.  
She was ignored.  
  
"When are the tickets for?" Rei asked.  
  
"Summer break."  
  
"That's good. I wouldn't want to miss any school,"  
Ami said quietly. Minna groaned.  
  
"'Neechan, can I use your phone?" Usagi queried. "I want  
to call Mamochan and tell him." Without waiting for an answer,  
she picked up the phone and hit the speed dial. "Mamochan! I'm  
at Rei's. You won't believe what happened. Iie, she's fine.  
Would you let me speak? Arigato. How do you feel about taking  
a trip this summer? Oh...New York. Demo--demo--Mamochan,  
yamete! Your ticket is already paid for...Rei's fiancé...   
ano, wakarimasu. Ja." She turned to her friends. "Mamochan won't  
go. He says it isn't right, it's too expensive a gift." She  
sniffled, her lower lip trembling. "I don't think that's the   
whole truth. Rei, didn't you apologize?"  
  
"He won't take my calls. I've left about a dozen messages,  
with no response," she replied.  
  
"Hold still, baka!" Mina growled. "I'm almost done.  
Let me just comb it out...missed that (snip!)...there. Go look  
in your mirror."  
  
Rei went to her vanity and sat, carefully judging the  
distance to the bench. She nearly missed but caught herself  
before she hit the floor. She took a deep breath before looking  
into the mirror...  
  
A stranger stared back at her.  
  
In silence Rei fingered her hair. Parted on the right,  
it hung just to her chin and was trimmed to frame her face.  
  
"Do you like it?" Mina inquired.  
  
"I...don't know...."  
  
"I left what I could. I tried to just cut the damaged  
bits off, but it was pretty badly fried."  
  
"Hey, it looks great," Mako spoke up. "You just need  
to get used to it, ne?"  
  
"It's nice to have someone else in the group with short  
hair," Ami added, barely glancing up.  
  
Usagi came up to Rei from behind and hugged her. "I  
know what you need."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"A new wardrobe to go with your new look!" She beamed,  
proud of the thought.  
  
"That might be a problem. Otosan cancelled my credit  
card and cut back my allowance. I guess he got our piercing  
bill, imoutochan."  
  
"So? You'll just get your birthday gifts early, that's  
all. Besides, we have to pay Mamochan a visit, ne?" Usagi  
grinned, knowing she had trapped her friend.  
  
Rei sighed in resignation. "All right, all right. I  
don't think he'll let me in, though."  
  
"Let me worry about that. I've got my ways. I am *not*  
taking a trip without him.  
  
"So, who's up for shopping?"  
  
"Me!" Minako jumped up, hand raised.  
  
"Me, too!" Mako threw her hand up in the air.  
  
Minna glared at Ami, who remained glued to her tome.  
"Nani? Ara...I guess I'm in, too." She closed her book.  
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi exclaimed. "Minna, ikimasho!"  
  
************  
  
'Knock knock!'  
  
Mamoru groaned as he rose from the couch, his joints  
creaking. Man, I've got to stop having these 4 hour Ranma-thons.  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Atashi!" came the bubbly voice from the other side of  
the door.  
  
Mamoru unchained and opened the door. "Usako. I didn't  
expect to see you today, but it's a wonderful surprise."  
  
"Well, I have another surprise for you." Usagi grabbed  
Rei's arm and dragged her into view. "I believe you two are  
long overdue for a talk."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Reisan," Mamoru said uneasily.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mamorusan," Rei greeted him with equal  
hesitation.  
  
"Gomen, ladies, I was about to take a nap--" he began,  
only to be cut off by his lady love.  
  
"Bull. I can hear Akane from here. Look, we're going  
to spend the next thousand-plus years together. I suggest you  
make some sort of peace. If not for yourselves, for me? It  
hurts that the two people I care most for won't even talk to  
each other.  
  
"Reichan, I'll wait for you by the stairs. You know how  
I feel about elevators." Usagi turned and walked away, her  
pigtails bouncing with her steps.  
  
There was a long silence....  
  
"What do you want?" Mamoru asked harshly.  
  
Rei answered in a voice little more than a whisper, "I  
came to apologize."  
  
Mamoru stared at the woman before him, amazed at her  
audacity. She was as lovely as in his newly-recovered memories.  
The black patch over her left eye immediately drew his  
attention.  
  
Rei felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. She  
turned her head so that her jet locks fell over her missing  
eye. Her remaining eye looked up at him, full of remorse.  
"May I come in?"  
  
Silent, Mamoru stepped aside to allow her to enter.  
Once inside, she slipped off her red heels, not bothering  
with slippers as she didn't intend to stay long. Her stockings  
made a soft 'swish' as she walked into the living room. He  
closed the door and walked towards her, suddenly noticing the  
long, slender package she held. "Nani kore?"  
  
She held out the slender package. As he unwrapped it he  
whistled appreciatively, for it was the finest katana he'd  
ever beheld. As he resheathed it he nicked his finger slightly  
on the razor-sharp blade.  
  
"Reisan, I can't accept this."  
  
"It isn't a gift. Be still, Mamorusan, and listen." She  
transformed in a brief flash of red-orange flame. "When I took  
on the mantle of Sailormars, I took on the duty of protecting  
the princess. In the days of the Silver Millennium this protection  
extended to her chosen : you. What I did to you was tantamount  
to telepathic rape. It was a crime punishable by death." She  
knelt before him and bowed her head. "My life is yours if you  
wish it."  
  
Realization dawned on Mamoru. "Rei...I don't want you  
dead. I'm not going to behead you."  
  
She sighed. "I had a feeling. Very well." She calmly  
looked him in the face. "Chiba Mamoru, also Endymion, Prince  
of Earth and Serenity's chosen. I, Hino Rei, also Sailormars,  
senshi of fire and passion, do pledge my fealty to thee and thy  
house. I will defend thee and thine from all harm, even though  
it means my own death." She wasn't sure where the words came  
from, but they sounded...*right.* "This I swear, by the planet  
Mars. This I swear, by all that I hold sacred. This I swear...  
in friendship...?"  
  
An ancient part of Mamoru responded to her words by  
again drawing the magnificent blade. His clothing morphed into  
the lavender armor and cape he would wear in the future. He  
tapped the sword on the senshi's right shoulder, then her  
left. "I accept your oath. Rise, Sailormars, and face the one  
you have sworn your allegiance to."  
  
She rose, her violet eye never leaving his sapphire  
ones. "Mamorusan, can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"If you can do the same for me."  
  
"Forgive you? For what? Finding true love? Making my  
best friend happy?"  
  
"For treating you like dirt. I ignored you. I avoided  
your calls. I led you on, never considering your feelings."  
He gently caressed her pale face. "Then I forgot everyone  
for a while. When my memory returned it was incomplete and   
I was preoccupied with Usako and Chibi Usa. It never occurred   
to me that I had left things unfinished with you. I was   
horrible to you."  
  
As Rei listened, tears left a glistening trail down her  
right cheek.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.  
  
"I've waited so long to hear you say that," she choked  
out, her thin frame wracked with sobs.  
  
"Ara, Reichan...." He hugged her tightly to him. "Gomen  
nasai, Rei. I never meant to hurt you. I forgot how young you  
were and I let things go too far." He stroked her dark head  
tenderly. "I remember everything now. I was *so* wrong. Can  
you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Hai," she whispered against his chest. After a moment's  
pause, she asked, "Everything?"  
  
"Everything. Right down to the little birthmark inside  
your right thigh." He leaned back slightly and she looked up  
at him. "Can we be friends again, Reichan?"  
  
"I'd like that, Mamorukun." She smiled up at him. "Will  
you come to New York with us? It would really mean a lot to   
Usagi."  
  
Mamoru looked a little disturbed. "I meant what I told  
her on the phone. I really don't feel right accepting such  
an expensive gift."  
  
"Mamoru no baka. The way Maschan explained it, his   
family has an insane amount of wealth that goes back centuries.   
Chances are, it's the lost treasure of Earth's kingdom during   
the Silver Millennium. That means it's yours as well, so stop  
feeling guilty already.  
  
"Besides, the tickets are non-refundable. If you don't  
go, Usachan won't either. That's a lot of good money gone  
to waste, ne? Onegai, say you'll go?"  
  
He smiled down at the younger girl. "You mean you want  
me to?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course I...oh, you!" Rei playfully swatted Mamoru's  
arm.  
  
"Hmm...I think I like the eyepatch. It suits you."  
  
"Well, don't get used to it. Hey, you wanna see something  
gross?" she asked in a low voice, lifting the black patch.  
  
Mamoru turned slightly green. "Shouldn't that be taken  
out?"  
  
Flipping the patch down again, Rei grinned at his  
obvious distress and shook her head. "The damaged eyeball  
*was* removed. This is new; it's regenerating. Ami thinks  
I should have full vision back by the end of the year, but  
she can't explain it." She giggled, enjoying her blue-haired  
friend's quandary.  
  
"That's great...." he began, but his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Nan desu ka, Mamorukun?"  
  
"I was just thinking...iie. Never mind."  
  
"Nani?!" Rei insisted, annoyed.  
  
"Ano, Usako told me about your...condition. I was  
wondering...um...."  
  
"I know what happened, but I don't remember doing it.  
Is that what you wanted to know?"  
  
"Part of it. Was I....?"  
  
"Iie. The damage was done long before I ever met you."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  
Rei's communicator beeped impatiently, interrupting the  
silence. "Ano, I guess I'd better go, ne? 'Her Majesty'  
beckons," she joked, slipping on her shoes. "Ja mata,  
Mamorukun."  
  
"Ja, Reichan." He held the door open for her.  
  
On an impulse, Rei stood on her toes and gave him  
a quick peck on the lips. "For being you," she said softly,  
her midnight eye sparkling. Then she ran down the hallway  
to Usagi. The sweet spice of incense lingered in her wake.  
  
Mamoru watched her go, her obsidian tresses flapping.  
He put a finger to his lips; it came away with her trademark  
red lipstick. New York. The 'Big Apple.' What would they  
make of it? he thought. Then he smiled. What would New  
Yorkers make of them? Five beautiful, magical Japanese  
girls....  
  
The door to Mamoru's apartment closed.  
  
@}--`--,---  
  
***********************************************************  
every time i think of you  
i feel a shot right thru like a bolt of blue  
it's no problem of mine  
but it's a problem i find  
living a life that i can't leave behind  
there's no sense in telling me  
the wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
but that's the way that it goes  
and it's what nobody knows  
well every day my confusion grows  
  
i feel fine and i feel good  
i feel like i never should  
whenever i get this way  
i just don't know what to say  
why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday  
i'm not sure what this could mean  
i don't think you're what you seem  
i do admit to myself  
that if i had someone else  
then i'd never see just what we're meant to be  
  
every time i see you falling  
i get down on my knees and pray  
i'm waiting for that final moment  
you'll say the words that i can't say  
  
New Order  
  
  
Vocabulary for the gaijin :  
ikimasho = let's go  
nani kore = what's this?  
everything else is in a previous chapter! Hope you've been  
writing them down!  
  
Well, it's finally over. I actually finished writing this  
sometime in mid-September. I didn't start to post it until  
chapters 1 thru 3b were written.  
  
I have a few dedications:  
Bunny- thanks for listening to me babble endlessly and  
for 'inspiring' ch 3b. Te quiero mucho, mi amor, mi corazon...  
mi conejo. ^_^  
Jen F.- thanks for reading, even though you're not a  
Sailormoon fan. You were my inspiration for much of Rei's persona,  
especially in ch 3. Aishiteru.  
Joe P.- I am finally, completely over you, although  
I can never forget you. I wish you had been my first. In a way,  
you were. "The first boy I ever cared about," and the first  
man I loved.  
Masazumi K.- Here's your happy ending.  
Lady Mars- thank you for your support from ch 1. It's  
nice to know someone appreciated the work that went into those  
early chapters when I still had no idea what direction it would  
take.  
Of course, thanks to the many writers who inspired  
me : Chris, Tim, Jackie, Jon, Lianne, and now Fushigi.  
Wow. What else is there to say? You have set standards that  
I can only aspire to attain.  
Thanks to those who have put up shrines in honor of  
Rei. You've taught me much, especially Fire Senshi's Realm.  
Last but never least, arigato, Takeuchisama. If  
you had never created these characters, I could never have  
had insane dreams about them.  
  
There will be a sequel. As of now, the prologue is finished.  
However, I choose to post the prequel, "Lullaby," first.  
It is my version of events that took place in the Silver  
Millenium, centering around Princess Ra'a. Prologue through   
chapter 4 are available at   
http://members.xoom.com/kaschan/theatre.html  
  
  
A red curtain covered with lavender roses comes down,  
closing the Theatre. Ja mata, minna. O daijini. 


End file.
